Tributo
by Fleur du Desert
Summary: Ofrecida como tributo para premiar grandes proezas de batalla. Ella, de apariencia exótica y misterioso pasado, había sido rebajada a ser la esclava sexual de un guerrero bruto sin corazón. Aun sin tener esperanzas de un futuro mejor, no existía otra cosa en su mente que no fuese escapar de tan cruel destino, pero para su desgracia, su nuevo amo tenía otros planes.
1. Inesperado regalo

**Título: **_**Tributo**_

**Autor: **_**Desert Rose/ Fleur du Desert**_

**Personajes: **_**Sasuke Uchiha / Sakura Haruno**_

**Clasificación: **_**Mayores de 16 años**_

**Género: **_**Romance/ Drama/ Misterio**_

**Advertencias: **_**Lenguaje soez/ Lime/ Lemmon**_

**Publicaciones: En **_**MSS. Foros / Fanfic. Es / Fanfiction. Net**_

* * *

**~o0:: Avisos y aclaraciones ::0o~**

**Esta historia se encuentra ambientada en un universo alternativo al de la serie original creada por Masashi Kishimoto. Aun así, trataré de conservar las actitudes y personalidades de los personajes tal cual deben ser. Reservando el llamado "Ooc", solo para casos y situaciones ****absolutamente necesarios.**

**Por lo que respecta al tiempo y espacio en el cual se desarrolla el siguiente fanfic. He de avisar, que está inspirado en la cultura y costumbres de los indígenas de América del Norte. Cuyos nativos, lucharon valientemente, durante cuatro largos siglos contra los invasores extranjeros, por allá del siglo XV al XIX.**

**Como ya dije, me inspiré en dicha cultura, los ritos, las costumbres, etc. Pero, como los personajes principales –ni ningún otro, cabe mencionar- no "encajan" con la fisionomía propia y característica de los indígenas de la región. Me vi obligada a crear un universo alterno a ese, en el cual, solamente, se mantendrá el sistema socioeconómico de tribus, clanes, y aldeas, dirigidas por un "gran jefe" o cacique.**

**Gracias a películas como "Danza con lobos" y "Pocahontas"; la mayoría se puede dar una idea de cómo se vivía en aquel tiempo. Pero, preferentemente, me imaginé dicho lugar como se muestra en "Pocahontas". Ya que me ha parecido el más adecuado, por la belleza y colorido de tal animación. :3**

**Decidí también, mezclar algunos elementos de la cultura japonesa. Por lo cual, los nombres de los países y aldeas, se conservaran tal cual se muestran en NARUTO. Así que no se extrañen si se hace mención de dichos lugares. Lo mismo ocurrirá con los nombres de los clanes y familias –Uchiha, Uzumaki, Senju, Hyuuga, Haruno, Nara, Inuzuka etc.- ya que se mantendrán tal cual.**

**Así mismo, algunas de las técnicas o "jutsus" se conservaran. Especialmente, "las líneas de sangre" de los distintos clanes. Pero, con la gran diferencia, de que solo unos cuantos serán capaces de usar dichas habilidades. Más como una especie de "don divino" en lugar de un talento o poder nato.**

**Referencias sobre algunas palabras "raras" que se utilicen, así como datos curiosos, siempre serán al final del capítulo.**

**No me queda más que decir, salvo… ¡Disfruten la lectura! =)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o0::Prólogo::0o~**

_Ofrecida como tributo para premiar grandes proezas de batalla. Ella, de apariencia exótica y misterioso pasado, había sido rebajada a ser la esclava sexual de un guerrero bruto sin corazón._

_Aun sin tener esperanzas de un futuro mejor, no existía otra cosa en su mente que no fuese escapar de tan cruel destino, pero para su desgracia, su nuevo amo tenía otros planes._

—… _yo sé que es tradición que los hombres de mi aldea tengan cuantas mujeres deseen—. Dijo él, tan directo y sincero como solía ser. — Pero…— Sus negros ojos se posaron en los verdes de ella, con inusual intensidad. — contigo calentando mi frío lecho, juro por mis antepasados, que no necesito a nadie más._

_Aunque quizá, con el paso del tiempo. El fuego de ambos corazones, se uniría en un solo palpitar. Formándose una llama, tan grande y hermosa, como el mismísimo Sol._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~*oO:: Tributo ::Oo*~**

.

.

.

.

.

_~ Dedicado a todas las chicas hermosas del "lado oscuro", quienes hacen mis horas en Facebook, mucho más divertidas e interesantes… y al dueño de mis latidos, DJM. Ya que si no fuese por su gran ayuda, esta historia jamás hubiese visto la luz. ~_

.

.

.

.

.

**~oO:: Capítulo 1: Inesperado regalo::Oo~**

.

.

.

.

.

**Los personajes de NARUTO, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad y obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

.

.

**L**os obscuros ojos de Sasuke Uchiha, contemplaron con cierto alivio el claro situado justo en medio de aquel espeso bosque. El cual marcaba –como si de un mapa natural se tratase- el camino hacia su aldea. La respetada,_ Konoha_.

Tenía la certeza de que, aunque le arrancasen los ojos, jamás olvidaría el camino a casa.

Ajustó la cinta roja que rodeaba su frente, ya que los largos mechones de alborotado pelo azabache -así como el par de plumas de águila que se encontraban cosidas en este- , no le permitían tener una vista lo suficientemente clara de su alrededor.

El relinchar de su imponente caballo _zaíno_*, lo sacó de sus divagaciones.

—Tranquilo, Sombra —. Dijo, dirigiéndose al animal mientras le acariciaba el lomo para calmarlo. — Falta poco para llegar.

Un breve vistazo a sus espaldas, le hizo recordar la situación en la que se encontraba.

Decenas de miradas se posaban en él a la espera de sus indicaciones.

—Sigamos—. Ordenó, haciendo uso de su grave y fría voz. Poniéndose en marcha tanto él, como el resto de los presentes.

La sangre seca de sus superficiales heridas, la pintura de guerra totalmente corrida de su rostro, sus rasgadas ropas, así como el cansancio y dolor de su maltrecho cuerpo; no se comparaban siquiera a los daños que había sufrido el resto de la tropa en aquella feroz lucha.

Enfrentarse a Orochimaru, _"La serpiente blanca"_; acérrimo enemigo de su tribu y clan. No era un asunto que debía tomarse a la ligera en absoluto.

Cien valerosos guerreros de _Konoha _– incluyéndole- habían emboscado el campamento provisional de aquella escurridiza serpiente, con la maestría y habilidad, de los más experimentados combatientes.

Ya agradecería debidamente al flojo -pero inteligente- Nara Shikamaru, por su casi perfecta estrategia de asalto.

Y decía _casi_, porque como en toda batalla… siempre hay grandes y tristes pérdidas.

Ahora solo regresarían ochenta y cuatro de los cien. Dieciséis valientes hombres de su tribu, no volverían a ver la preciosa luz del Sol jamás.

Ya no danzarían en las ceremonias de la aldea, tampoco cazarían, no lucharían, nunca volverían a abrazar a sus mujeres, mucho menos verían crecer a sus hijos.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus finos labios.

Eso que no contaba a los muertos del clan aliado. Los _Harogomo_, también habían perdido a muchos de los suyos, pero si Orochimaru estaba muerto ya… entonces, había valido la pena cada gota derramada de la sangre de sus compañeros y aliados caídos.

Él mismo se había enfrentado a esa serpiente, en una feroz lucha, que llegó a su fin cuando logró atravesar el corazón de este con una de sus afiladas cuchillas. Una herida mortal sin duda alguna. Y aunque el muy maldito, había logrado escapar –gracias a la _oportuna _intervención de su fiel sirviente, Kabuto- solo un verdadero milagro de los dioses podría salvarle.

_Lo cual dudaba terminantemente._

Dos días enteros habían transcurrido ya desde aquel acontecimiento. Ese era el tiempo que tenían viajando desde _la tierra de los campos de arroz, _a _la tierra de fuego_, lugar en el que estaba ubicada su aldea.

Al término de la batalla, su padre –el gran jefe de la tribu- dividió su ejército. Llevándose con él a los muertos, heridos graves, así como el botín de guerra. Consistente en armas, animales, hermosas pieles, joyas de valiosas piedras pulidas, e inclusive comida.

Con tan solo ver el terreno, supo enseguida que ni Fugaku o la caravana, habían pasado por ahí. Seguramente, él decidió cortar camino para ganar algo de tiempo. Ya fuese para sepultar a los guerreros con los debidos honores, o para atender mejor a los heridos. Pues, ahora que lo recordaba, el _chamán*_ también había resultado lastimado, y en esas condiciones, lógicamente, no era de mucha ayuda.

Solo rogaba a los espíritus que todos estuviesen bien.

Por lo que respectaba a la pequeña tropa que lo acompañaba –no más de veinticinco hombres- solo se había detenido un par de veces. Ya fuese para descansar un rato, comer, o para que los caballos bebiesen agua y se alimentaran también.

Tenía la seguridad de que si no hubiesen hecho tales paradas, habrían llegado medio día antes a _Konoha_.

— ¡Eh, Sasuke!... — Le llamó una voz desde su izquierda.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos pidiendo paciencia a los dioses. Solo una persona –además del torpe de Naruto, y su respetable padre- se dirigía a él con tanta confianza.

—Qué quieres… _trucha_—. Masculló con su típico tono apático, provocando en el aludido una mueca de indignación al escuchar tal sobrenombre

—Mi nombre es Sui-ge-tsu. Aunque te cueste más, Sasuke—.Recalcó lentamente para que –según él- Uchiha lo captara mucho mejor. —No seas cruel conmigo.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu _animal guardián*_ resultara ser un pez—. Dijo él calmadamente, dando en el blanco del ego del pobre ojimorado. —En todo caso, culpa al _chamán*. _Quizá por su avanzada edad, no oyó bien a los espíritus y te dio al guardián equivocado.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. Se le acababa de ocurrir algo para contraatacar a ese arrogante ojinegro.

—Puede ser…—Concedió el peliblanco solemnemente, guiando su caballo para estar a la misma altura que el de Sasuke. —Pero aunque lo dudes, me gustan los peces—.Comenzó a decir. —Son listos, rápidos, y les encanta el agua… igual que a mí.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja incrédulo. Aun así, el chico prosiguió con su parloteo.

—En cambio, el halcón…—Soltó haciendo un mohín y entrecerrando los ojos con cierta envidia, al ver tatuado dicho animal en el hombro izquierdo del azabache. Ya que era bien sabido en toda la tribu, que el _animal guardián_* de Sasuke Uchiha, era precisamente un halcón. —Si le quitas las garras, su aguda visión, y sus preciosas plumas… ¿Qué queda? Una gallina flaca, que si no se pone lista, se convertirá en mi almuerzo seguro. Así que, en mi opinión, no son tan geniales y majestuosos después de todo. ¿O tú qué opinas, compañero? —Preguntó, satisfecho por lo antedicho.

El pelinegro lo miró con detenimiento. Suigetsu mostraba su típica sonrisa burlona y confianzuda de dientes picudos. Los cuales, había limado desde muy pequeño, ya que según las costumbres de la familia Hozuki, tal cambio de apariencia, hacia ver a los guerreros más amenazantes y temibles en batalla.

Cosa que de vez en cuando, el peliblanco conseguía. Ya si no por su "_pinta amenazante"_, si por su enorme hacha –de la cual no se separaba ni para dormir- . A decir verdad, era un tipo fuerte que había logrado grandes cosas en muchas batallas.

Era de esos hombres, locos por pelear y expertos en cortar cosas. El problema con él consistía en que, era tan bueno causando desastres, que a la hora de arreglarlos… solía ser un torpe de primera.

El joven de obscuros cabellos, negó con la cabeza, mientras poco a poco, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca.

—Yo opino que…— Comenzó a decir, ganándose el completo interés del ojimorado. — Estas totalmente mal, Suigetsu.

El chico dio un respingo.

— ¡¿Yo?!... —Se señaló totalmente intrigado y extrañado. — ¿Por qué?...

Sasuke no demoró más de tres segundos en responder.

—Número uno —. Dijo, usando el dedo índice de su mano derecha para señalar su primer punto. — Los halcones, son animales muy astutos e inteligentes. Número dos —. El dedo corazón fue el siguiente que usó. —Eres bueno manejando esa hacha gigante, pero eres un asco con las flechas y los dardos. Por lo cual, dudo mucho que puedas matar a un halcón en pleno vuelo. Número tres…—Apuntó ahora con el anular. — Los halcones son expertos cazadores. Sus alimentos favoritos son ratones, liebres, serpientes, y por supuesto… _peces_—. Suigetsu entrecerró sus ojos mirándole con desdén. — Y número cuatro…—Señaló con el meñique a la par que un resoplido de satisfacción se escapaba de su boca. — No es que a los peces les guste el agua—. Explicó —Por si no lo sabias… el agua es su _único_ medio de vida. Así que, si se llega a sacar a un pez de ahí… se muere. Tan simple como eso, Suigetsu.

Y después de haberle dicho _sutilmente _a su compañero, que era idiota. Azotó a su negro corcel con el _fuete_*, haciéndole galopar tan rápido como le daban las patas.

Después de todo, pasando esa colina –que marcaba el final del bosque- se encontraba, tan apacible como siempre, su hogar.

El muchacho de picudos dientes se quedó en el mismo sitio -junto con el resto de la tropa- observando el avance de Sasuke. Segundos después, estos decidieron avanzar, acelerando el paso de los animales que jineteaban.

Así pues, el chico se quedó completamente solo en medio de aquel camino, analizando las palabras del pelinegro. Al poco rato, Suigetsu Hozuki captó la _indirecta._

_¡Lo habían llamado estúpido y él ni enterado!..._

— ¡Oye!... —Gruñó molesto, haciendo correr a su caballo para unirse al resto de los guerreros. — ¡Sasuke! ¡Cabrón, me las pagaras!...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*::o0o::*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Justo como pensaba, les estaban esperando.

Pudo ver a la gente de la tribu, apenas cruzó a toda carrera el sendero en medio de aquellas praderas y campos repletos de cultivos. Los cuales, actuaban como una especie de barrera visual, para proteger el enorme asentamiento humano que era _la aldea oculta entre las hojas._

Docenas de _tipis*_ y cabañas, se alzaban orgullosas en aquel lugar. Prueba evidente de la prosperidad y abundancia de los suyos.

Al oír el galope –tanto de Sombra, como del resto de los caballos- muchas de las personas que se encontraban trabajando las tierras, dejaron sus labores de lado para al menos saludar. Agitando las manos, felices por su regreso.

Pocos metros faltaban para llegar a la entrada de la aldea. Y ahí, al final del camino, pudo divisar a sus padre, Fugaku Uchiha. Junto a él, una buena cantidad de aldeanos se aglomeraban.

Todos ellos, a la espera de sus familiares y amigos, para recibirles con los brazos extendidos.

El pelinegro bajó de su corcel inmediatamente. Teniendo cuidado de que Sombra no aplastara a los pequeños niños que –emocionados- comenzaban a reunirse a su alrededor.

Era un caballo demasiado temperamental. Detestaba ver su espacio vital invadido por otras personas, en especial desconocidos. Solo él era capaz de dominar el mal carácter del animal. Así, cuando se percató de que no habría peligro, le quitó el cabestro y la silla de montar, dándole una palmada en la grupa. Indicándole con aquella acción, que era libre de trotar por ahí.

El negro caballo, entendió enseguida, y se alejó de aquel sitio, desapareciendo de su campo visual a los pocos segundos.

Notó como Suigetsu y el resto de los muchachos, llegaban también. Perdiéndose entre los saludos y atenciones de sus familiares, amigos, y conocidos.

Todos ellos eran héroes de guerra. Los halagos, admiración, y respeto, estaban más que garantizados en ese momento.

Sasuke dirigió su mirar hacia un punto –específicamente, hacia su derecha- encontrándose con unos ojos negros, bastante parecidos a los suyos.

El rostro de expresión severa de Fugaku, era algo que él conocía demasiado bien. Por lo cual, aunque el semblante de su padre no cambiara ni un ápice… sus ojos eran un caso distinto. En ellos, podía ver la mezcla de orgullo y alivio que sentía por su hijo.

Caminó hacia su progenitor con calma, hasta plantarse frente a él.

—Padre—. Le saludó respetuosamente, con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Fugaku Uchiha esbozó una diminuta sonrisa, apoyando ambas manos en los fuertes hombros de su vástago.

—Me alegra que ya estén aquí—. Exhaló de forma leve, liberando a Sasuke de su agarre. —Comenzaba a preocuparme.

—No tiene porque, padre—.Dijo—Somos los guerreros más fuertes de la aldea. Es solo que hicimos un par de paradas para comer y descansar, por lo menos un poco.

—Entiendo—.Asintió, mientras giraba sobre sus talones emprendiendo camino rumbo al centro de la aldea. Lugar en que se ubicaba su fastuoso _tipi*_.

Sasuke le siguió el paso colocándose a su lado.

—Nosotros llegamos ayer por la mañana—.Comenzó a relatar Fugaku. —Seguro notaste que tomamos un atajo. Las cosas se complicaron bastante, he de decir…

El pelinegro dio un respingo.

—Acaso… ¿Murió alguien más?... ¡¿Cómo está Naruto?!... —Preguntó alterado.

El jefe lo miró fijamente; de forma indescifrable, provocando que Sasuke se inquietara mucho más.

—Padre… ¡No me diga que…!

—Todos están bien. Descansando y recuperándose de sus heridas en sus casas—. Le explicó tranquilo. El Uchiha menor suspiró con gran alivio. —Yo me refería a otra cosa…

— ¿Cuál?...

—El olor a mortandad de los cadáveres y la sangre de los heridos, comenzó a llamar la atención de los animales salvajes de la zona—. Comentó serio. — Temíamos un ataque. Y en el deplorable estado en que se encontraban la gran mayoría… seguro hubiésemos sucumbido. De ahí surgió la idea de cortar camino—.Fugaku resopló dirigiendo su negruzca mirada al azulado cielo de esa fresca mañana. —Los guerreros muertos ya fueron sepultados con los debidos honores y ritos, los heridos ya han sido atendidos, y mi fuerte y valiente hijo, junto con el resto de la tropa, están de vuelta en casa. Estoy contento por ello.

Una sensación sobrecogedora se apoderó del pecho de Sasuke al oírle decir a su padre, _mi fuerte y valiente hijo._ Sonrió a la par que una melancólica expresión aparecía en su rostro.

Hacia bastante tiempo que esperaba oír algo como eso de los labios de su progenitor, que ahora, parecía ser parte de aquellos anhelos de infancia. Aun así, no podía negar que se sentía feliz de tener el respeto y reconocimiento de Fugaku.

—Gracias, padre…

—No tienes por qué agradecer, Sasuke—.Le aclaró mirándole de soslayo. — Mataste a Orochimaru, vengando la muerte de tu hermano, prácticamente sin ayuda—. Eso es, sin duda, una gran proeza de combate. Mereces eso y más. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad?...

El pelinegro lo miró sin comprender del todo a lo que se refería.

Al notar que su hijo lo observaba a la espera de una explicación, sonrió negando levemente. Instantes después, señaló con su índice derecho el tocado de plumas de águila que adornaba majestuoso su cabeza.

—No puede ser…—Susurró Sasuke bastante sorprendido. Sin poder creérselo.

—Ayer en la noche, hablé con los sabios y consejeros—. Le comunicó el Uchiha mayor— Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Así que, hoy al caer la noche, después del banquete de bienvenida… recibirás tu propio tocado de plumas. El cual te hará acreedor del respeto de los hombres más importantes de la tribu. Bueno, todos los guerreros recibirán sus respectivos honores, pero el tuyo será el más importante.

El azabache no podía estar más sorprendido. Recibir un tocado de plumas, era el más grande honor para un guerrero. No podía estar más orgulloso de sí mismo que en aquel momento.

—No sé qué decir…—Articuló a duras penas en joven.

—Ya lo dirás cuando llegue el momento—. Le aconsejó—Piensa que ahora, todos en la aldea y en las tribus aliadas, te reconocerán más que antes. El clan Uchiha estará más alto de lo que ya está, gracias a ti_. Itachi estaría muy orgulloso…_

Una expresión de tristeza vaga, profunda, y permanente apareció en el rostro de Sasuke al escuchar el nombre de su fallecido hermano mayor.

Un hombre de principios morales muy altos. Excelente hijo, buen hermano; guerrero honorable y valiente, que dio su propia vida para proteger a su aldea y todo lo que él amaba.

Orochimaru le había arrebatado la vida de la manera más cruel, pero ahora –gracias a él- también estaba muerto.

_Itachi Uchiha, había sido vengado._

Eso era lo verdaderamente importante para él. Se dijo, mientras una mueca serena -y hasta cierto punto, reflexiva- se dibujaba poco a poco en su faz.

—Sí, él estaría muy feliz…—Susurró componiendo una sonrisa pequeña.

De pronto, el semblante del jefe de la aldea cambió abruptamente. Pues de pensativo y melancólico, pasó a ser en exceso adusto.

—Hay algo más…—Soltó de repente con voz seria, deteniendo su andar en seco. Sasuke imitó su acción.

Sería un verdadero hipócrita, si dijese que las palabras de su padre no lo intrigaron de verdad.

Con la atención que el joven Uchiha le dedicaba, el hombre se decidió a hablar.

—Es un regalo de la tribu aliada. Específicamente, de los guerreros del clan _Harogomo_ que lucharon junto a ti. Una especie de _tributo, _para honrarte por tu gran hazaña al matar a Orochimaru; librándolos así de uno de sus más poderosos enemigos.

El muchacho de azabaches cabellos resopló, para luego sonreír con cierta sorna. No entendía porque su padre se había puesto tan serio por un tema como aquel. Un tributo del clan aliado, no era una novedad en absoluto. Formaba parte de un antiguo acuerdo, de hecho.

—Ah, era eso —. Hizo un gesto de obviedad. —Y... ¿Se puede saber qué es? —Preguntó Sasuke a la expectativa.

Seguro era un brioso caballo salvaje, de esos que tanto abundaban en las praderas de aquella tribu. Sombra, se pondría muy celoso. Sonrió al imaginar algo como aquello, pero igual tenía más opciones. Por ejemplo, un nuevo arco y flechas, fabricados con las ramas del _árbol sagrado, _inclusive una decena de suaves pieles de bisonte u oso.

—Es una mujer—. Le aclaró secamente Fugaku, a la espera de la reacción de su hijo. Una que sabía de sobra, no le iba a gustar.

Efectivamente, a los pocos segundos, el aludido cerraba los puños con bronca, frunciendo el ceño molesto, y sin poder asimilar del todo lo que había escuchado.

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto, padre. No deseo contraer matrimonio aun—. Le recordó fríamente — ¿Cómo pudo aceptar algo como eso?... —Acotó ya exaltado.

El jefe detuvo cualquier tipo de conjetura incorrecta de su hijo, con un simple gesto de su firme mano.

—Eh, si te tranquilizas y me dejas explicar de qué va el asunto, seguramente podrás entender el porqué.

Dicho aquello, Sasuke exhaló en un par de ocasiones intentando serenarse. Luego de ello, cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho y torció la boca en una tensa línea, a la espera de la dichosa explicación.

—Es cierto que el clan _Harogomo_, te ha dado una mujer como regalo… — Sasuke se crispó al oír aquello, entrecerrando sus negros ojos con enojo. —Pero no para que sea tu esposa. Ella más bien será como tu esclava. Mejor dicho, una esclava sexual.

Al escuchar las palabras de su padre, el Uchiha menor no pudo ocultar su gran incredulidad. Tanto así, que su antes tensa boca, se encontraba entreabierta.

—E…esclava sexual... —Repitió sin poder creérselo de todo. —No puedo creer que los _Harogomo_ hayan caído tan bajo, como para tributar con una persona—. Negó con la cabeza sintiendo pena ajena— Peor aún… que una mujer de su aldea haya aceptado algo como esto.

—No pertenece a su tribu—. Aclaró el otro ojinegro con suma parquedad—Esta joven, era parte de las decenas de esclavas que estaban con Orochimaru en el campamento que emboscamos.

—Así que, esclava de esa serpiente…—Inhaló lentamente un poco de aire fresco, para aclarar sus ideas. —Eso explica muchas cosas, pero ella debió haber huido al igual que el resto de los esclavos de ese maldito. ¿Por qué se quedó?... —Cuestionó incrédulo.

—No es que no haya querido huir… no pudo hacerlo. —Comenzó a relatar Fugaku. —Según me contaron los Harogomo que la encontraron. Ella se encontraba apartada del resto de las esclavas, en una tienda contigua a la de Orochimaru. Tienes razón al decir que muchas huyeron al bosque, pero ella no lo hizo porque estaba atada de pies y manos—. Ante aquello, Sasuke elevó una ceja haciendo evidente su curiosidad. Su padre prosiguió. — A pesar de su situación, parecía demasiado entera, como si estar privada de su libertad fuese lo más normal del mundo. Fue algo extraño que la mujer dudase en ir con nuestros aliados, aun después de haberle prometido libertad, pero luego de unos instantes aceptó la ayuda y les siguió dócilmente—.Fugaku suspiró. —Poco después de haber emprendido el viaje hacia acá… ellos me interceptaron, dejándola a mi cuidado, ofreciéndola como un regalo para ti, y contándome todo lo que te estoy diciendo yo ahora.

—Es una historia de verdad… increíble—Dijo Sasuke a su progenitor. —Aun así, no debiste aceptarla, padre. Yo no necesito una concubina… o lo que sea.

—No tuve opción—. Masculló rígidamente. —Si no lo hacía, el antiguo acuerdo se hubiese quebrantado, renaciendo viejas disputas. Fue un asunto meramente político, hijo—Le explicó—Míralo por el lado amable. Ahora tienes una mujer a tu completa disposición cuando lo desees, y ella ya no tendrá que sufrir más la crueldad y maltrato de Orochimaru. Los rumores de las barbaridades que les hacía a sus esclavos y sirvientes, no es algo que se diga solo porque sí.

—Tiene razón…—Se masajeó la sien con una de sus manos. De momento, no tenía más opción que honrar aquel pacto. Ya vería lo que sucedería después. — ¿Al menos ella ya está enterada de su situación? —Preguntó con suma seriedad.

El hombre asintió.

—Aunque tenía ya una idea—comenzó, refiriéndose a la chica. — Me encargué de hacérselo saber personalmente—.Dijo Fugaku en tono adusto. —Fui claro y directo, pero hay algo que debes saber…

Sasuke le miró, expectante. A la espera de… lo que fuese. Estaba seguro de que ya nada le sorprendería.

—No es como las otras esclavas—. Reveló. —Para empezar, usaba finas ropas… unas que no correspondían a las de un simple sirviente. Parecía una mujer con ciertos _privilegios _entre las tantas que poseía esa serpiente. Además, tiene una mirada demasiado altiva… y un fuerte carácter—. El pelinegro escuchaba cada palabra con sumo interés. — Ya lo veras tú mismo cuando la tengas en frente—. Recordó algo de pronto. —Ah, por cierto… no habla. O al menos, eso parece, pues nunca respondió nada de lo que le pregunté.

Al poco rato, ambos llegaron al _tipi* _del gran jefe. El más grande y adornado de todos los que se encontraban en el centro de _Konoha._

Antes de poner un pie dentro, la sosegada voz de su hijo le hizo detenerse.

— ¿Es bonita al menos?... —Preguntó el muchacho, refiriéndose a su regalo. No podía negar que sentía cierta curiosidad por saber aquel dato.

Fugaku lo miró de reojo, mientras una diminuta sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

—Muy hermosa. Exótica, lo describe mejor—. Aclaró en tono ambiguo. —Ya tendrás la oportunidad de tenerla después de la ceremonia. He mandado a algunas mujeres de la tribu a que la arreglen para ti. Dudo que te lleves una decepción, Sasuke—. Le aseguró. —Tú solo preocúpate por lavarte, cambiarte esas ropas rotas, y descansar. Nos vemos en la noche. Recuerda que…

Justo en ese instante, Fugaku no completó su frase, pues algo llamó su atención por completo.

—Es ella…—Le oyó decir al Uchiha mayor.

Pero lo único que alcanzó a observar Sasuke con sus ojos ónices, fue a un grupo de aldeanas –que él conocía bastante bien- entrando a la tienda de la sabia anciana Koharu. Seguidas de una singular _criatura _–la cual, se encontraba de espaldas- de larguísima y brillante melena rosada.

Sin duda, nunca había visto algo como aquello.

_Y si bien era cierto que aún no conocía la faz de su inesperado regalo, de que era exótica… sin duda lo era._

.

.

.

.

.

**~oO:: Continuará ::Oo~**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bien, el primer capítulo de esta historia ha llegado a su fin. ¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá cumpla sus expectativas. =)

Conforme avance la trama, se irán revelando varios secretos. He de decir, que la llegada de _"la singular criatura de melena rosa"_ a la aldea, es el detonante principal de esta historia. Así como el misterio de su pasado, y por supuesto… el avance del SasuSaku.

Pues, como pudieron leer en el prólogo/resumen de la historia… para que Sasuke Uchiha llegué a decir algo como eso, falta… y mucho.

Ya habrán notado que no está muy contento que digamos, con su regalo. Y de momento, por simple cortesía y respeto –así como para evitarle problemas innecesarios a su padre y a Konoha- accede a tomar a la peli rosa como su esclava. Claro, podría cambiar de parecer, pero eso dependerá de cómo se desarrolle su encuentro con la chica. ;)

Por el momento, creo que el primer capítulo ha cumplido su cometido. =)

¿Merece un review? =)

Hasta la próxima, que espero yo sea el martes. Haré todo lo posible por actualizar ese día.

Atte: Desert Rose/ Fleur du Desert

* * *

**~El rincón de la sabiduría de Rose~**

_**Chamán:**_También conocido como_ angatok_ -así que no les extrañe si llego a usar este término- ocupaba un puesto muy importante dentro de la tribu. Los chamanes, eran tanto masculinos como femeninos, y proporcionaban protección al individuo, a la comunidad y actuaban como mediadores entre los seres humanos y el mundo espiritual.

Usaban su poder y sabiduría, para curar heridas y enfermedades, atraer la caza, controlar el tiempo, y localizar a la gente o las propiedades que se perdían.

_**Animal guardián/animal de poder:**_Hablar de este término, es adentrarse a las creencias religiosas de los nativos de la región_. _

Se dice que todas las cosas del universo tienen espíritu y vida. Las rocas, la tierra, el cielo, las aguas, las plantas y los animales.

Todos ellos, son diferentes expresiones de consciencia, en reinos y realidades diferentes. Y todas las cosas del universo saben de su armonía con todo lo demás.

Excepto el hombre.

De todas las criaturas del universo, sólo nosotros no comenzamos nuestras vidas con el conocimiento de esta gran armonía.

Así pues, nuestro espíritu puede llegar a ser completo mediante aprender a buscar y a percibir, aprender sobre nuestra propia armonía con todos nuestros hermanos del universo.  
Cada uno de nosotros tiene un animal particular como su _guardián personal_. Los animales personales de poder, son los espíritus protectores que nos ayudan tanto en nuestra vida cotidiana como en nuestra búsqueda espiritual de armonía. Estos animales de poder son comúnmente un reflejo de tu yo más profundo, y también representan las cualidades que necesitas en este mundo, pero que con frecuencia están ocultas u oscurecidas.

El animal guardián, solía ser asignado nada más al nacer, o cuando se cumplía la mayoría de edad, ya sea por la persona más sabia de la tribu –generalmente ancianos- o el chamán.

Son muy variados, dependiendo de la tribu, pero van desde lobos, osos, águilas, halcones, zorros, perros, caballos, ciervos, búhos, serpientes, cuervos, ranas y… peces. –Como al pobre de Suigetsu-

_**Tipi:**_ La palabra Tipi proviene del término Lakota "lugar para vivir". La tradición marca que, la tienda debía levantarse orientada siempre al Este, el punto del horizonte por donde despunta cada día el sol.

Para cada Tipi se usaban una docena más o menos de pieles, originalmente hecha de pieles de animales como el bisonte –o búfalo- y cada piel requería varios días de trabajo. Primero se les quitaba la grasa y la carne y luego se secaban al sol, se raspaban y se aclaraban.

Permitía a sus usuarios aislarse de las inclemencias del clima y conseguir un hogar cálido en invierno y fresco en verano. Un tipi podía ser levantado o desmontado en menos de dos horas por dos mujeres.

_**Zaíno:**_Es el término que se utiliza para referirse a los caballos de pelaje que va de castaño oscuro, a negro azabache.

_**Fuete:**_Otra forma de referirse al látigo.


	2. Simple esclava

**Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todas/os los que se tomaron su tiempo para leer esta historia.**

**Nunca me esperé que tuviese tan cálido recibimiento. :´D**

**Y como lo prometí, hoy martes he actualizado.**

**Nos leemos abajo.  
**

**Disfruten la lectura :3**

* * *

**~*oO:: Tributo ::Oo*~**

.

.

.

.

.

_~ Dedicado a todas las chicas hermosas del "lado oscuro", quienes hacen mis horas en Facebook, mucho más divertidas e interesantes… y al dueño de mis latidos, DJM. Ya que si no fuese por su gran ayuda, esta historia jamás hubiese visto la luz. ~_

.

.

.

.

.

**~oO:: Capítulo 2: Simple esclava ::Oo~**

.

.

.

.

**Los personajes de NARUTO, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad y obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Capítulo con contenido sexual leve y lenguaje soez.**

.

.

.

.

.

**U**na de las mujeres que se encontraban ahí, tomó entre sus dedos, uno de los largos mechones de pelo pertenecientes a aquella enmudecida joven.

La mujer –que respondía al nombre de Shizune- contemplaba absolutamente maravillada, el inusual tono rosa claro de la cabellera de su portadora.

― ¡Eres muy hermosa! —Dijo mientras tomaba un peine y comenzaba a arreglarle en cabello animadamente. —Nunca había visto a alguien con un pelo como el tuyo… ¿Tu madre lo tenía igual? —Preguntó curiosa.

Los grandes ojos verde jade de la chica, miraron por un breve momento a aquella pelinegra. Luego de ello, la peli rosada desvió su vista hacia un punto fijo del _tipi_ en el que se encontraba; contemplándole como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

_Siguiendo así, tan callada, como se había mantenido desde mucho tiempo atrás._

Otra de ellas, de cabellos claros como el Sol y bonitos ojos azules, le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su compañera.

—Sabes que no te va a contestar, Shizune— Le recordó la rubia negando con la cabeza. —No olvides que fue esclava de Orochimaru. Has oído los rumores… esa serpiente, tortura y obliga a todos sus subordinados a guardar extremo silencio. Ella no fue la excepción— Miró a la chica y se horrorizó de solo imaginarlo. —Pobrecita, no ha tenido una vida fácil. Seguro pasará mucho para que pueda recuperar el habla y la confianza para decir lo que ella quiera.

Los orbes negros de Shizune se posaron en la muchacha que peinaba, con cierta pena. Más aun, al percatarse de la _marca de esclavitud _que le había puesto su antiguo amo en el tobillo derecho.

—Yo… lo había olvidado…—Susurró la mujer, posando su mano en la coronilla de la ojijade acariciándola con cariño. —Ya verás cómo, poco a poco, todo volverá a ser como antes. Aquí estas segura.

La muchacha de rosados cabellos, cerró los parpados fuertemente.

Ni siquiera el gesto amable, y las palabras optimistas de la tal Shizune, le ayudaban a pensar positivo.

_Nunca nada volvería a ser como antes._

No recordaba nada de su pasado, excepto su nombre. Lo demás, solo eran endebles memorias, que parecían ser más parte de un sueño que de la realidad. Se veía de pequeña, vagabundeando por el bosque, sola, y muy hambrienta.

_Si tan solo, no hubiese llegado a ese campamento aquella fría noche, buscando refugio y alimento._

Si ella no hubiera cometido el grave error de haber tomado un poco de comida de las cestas que se encontraban ahí. Entonces, no habría sido capturada por esos horribles hombres, quienes la llevaron frente a su _cacique. _El ser más despiadado y cruel, que había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

_Tantos años de tortura, sufrimiento, y dolor lo decían todo._

Si por aquel entonces, hubiese tenido el don de ver el futuro. Seguro habría elegido morir de frío o hambre, a ser esclava de Orochimaru.

_Para su infortunio, pasase lo que pasase, no podía cambiar el pasado._

Además, no todo lo que había dicho esa aldeana estaba tan errado.

_Ahí, estaba segura._

Hasta cierto punto, tenía razón. Pues si Orochimaru estaba muerto, el mundo se había librado de una verdadera calamidad. Cualquier lugar era seguro, tanto para ella como para los demás.

Un inaudible suspiro se escapó de sus rosados labios.

Aun así, eso no cambiaba mucho su situación actual. Ya que, a pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo una esclava. Puede que estuviese mil veces mejor en la aldea de Konoha, pero seguiría sin poseer su añorada libertad.

Peor aún, de ser una simple esclava –con ciertos _privilegios_, que para ella no eran más que apretadas cuerdas que la mantendrían subyugada hasta el final de sus miserables días- pasaba a ser un maldito tributo. El juguete sexual, de un guerrero bruto y sin corazón. Uno que, seguramente, la tomaría a la fuerza cuantas veces lo desease, asechándole como si de un buitre se tratase durante cada segundo del día.

_Que horrible vida._

Mordió su labio inferior, mientras una mirada de tristeza y añoranza se instalaba en ella.

Era tonto recordar algo como eso, pero siempre había tenido la esperanza de que, un hermoso día; un valiente, poderoso, y guapo guerrero, matase a la horrible serpiente que la tenía presa. Rescatándola de sus garras, estrechándola entre sus fuertes brazos, y llevándosela con él. Lejos, muy lejos… a un lugar en el que vivirían en total felicidad por el resto de sus días.

_Pero eso era soñar demasiado._

Su realidad distaba mucho de esas fantasías utópicas que su mente –aun ingenua- creaba.

El cacique de la tribu de _Konoha_, había sido lo suficientemente claro al explicarle parte de su situación.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Analepsis**

—…Veo que no responderás nada— Dijo Fugaku negando con la cabeza. —Aunque al parecer, me entiendes y escuchas a la perfección. Por ende, te pondré al tanto de tus obligaciones aquí.

Su voz firme y severa, fue algo que la joven no pasó por alto. Así pues, decidió prestarle la debida atención.

—Seguirás siendo una esclava, pero como podrás notar, Konoha nada tiene que ver con las tierras de tu antiguo señor. Por ese lado, se te tratara lo mejor posible.

Casi lanzó un gemido de frustración e impotencia, al escuchar tal cosa.

Le habían prometido su libertad, pero obtendría una gran… _nada_. Seguiría siendo lo que era desde que tenía recuerdos.

_Al menos, la tratarían mejor… eso era ganancia._

Acalló sus pensamientos al escuchar nuevamente la voz de aquel sujeto.

— Tendrás comida, agua, un techo para vivir, y la total libertad de andar por nuestros dominios cuando lo apetezcas. Ayudaras con las tareas que se te encomienden. Obedecerás mis órdenes por ser el jefe de esta aldea, pero te debes exclusivamente a mi hijo, Sasuke. Él será tu nuevo amo, las personas que te pusieron a mi cargo seguro te lo comentaron.

La ojijade dio un respingo al escuchar eso.

_Si él supiera._

Pensó con rabia.

Si, se lo habían comentado, pero antes de ello, eso malditos intentaron abusar de ella. Por supuesto, se defendió como pudo, pero su fuerza no se comparaba ni remotamente a la de esos despiadados. Por suerte, uno de esos guerreros –el más joven y sensato de todos, a decir verdad- habló de ofrecerla como tributo a sus aliados.

_Y solo por eso se había salvado._

—Esto es importante…—La miró seriamente, duramente. —Al ser una simple esclava, no tienes voz ni voto en la tribu, tampoco participaras en las ceremonias y rituales. Excepto, en la que te presentaras ante mi hijo—Un suspiro se escapó de su boca. — Dudo mucho que pienses escapar, pero si lo llegas a intentar… los guerreros, no tendrán piedad de ti por ser mujer. Te mataran de ser necesario. Nuestra ubicación, es un secreto a voces que se ha mantenido por generaciones… y así permanecerá al precio que sea.

El hombre dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse de aquella tienda en la que la tenían encerrada, pero antes de eso, le echó una última mirada. Una fría pero condescendiente mirada.

—En lo que respecta al resto de tus _deberes,_ Sasuke se encargará de hacértelos saber con lujo de detalles.

Una mueca de desagrado se formó en su bello rostro.

_Ya podía suponer a qué tipo de **deberes** se refería aquel sujeto._

**-Final de la analepsis**

.

.

.

.

.

La peli rosa posó su mirar en la marca –o mejor dicho, quemadura- de su blanquecino tobillo, tapándola con una de sus palmas al instante.

No podía borrar una cicatriz tan antigua y profunda como esa, aunque quisiera. Tendría que vivir con ella por el resto de su vida; al igual que lo haría con sus malos recuerdos y experiencias. Tanto pasadas como futuras.

No quería pensar demasiado en lo que el destino tenía preparado para ella. Había aprendido por la mala, que tener esperanzas de una vida mejor, no servía absolutamente de nada.

Al poco rato, un par de mujeres –una castaña, y otra de cabellos rojos- llegaron a la tienda con recipientes llenos de agua, ropa, y lo que parecía ser pinturas vegetales.

Después de todo, esas chicas tenían la encomienda de prepararla para la _gran noche._

_Vaya situación de mierda._

— ¡Sasuke acaba de llegar! —Chilló la pelirroja felizmente, llamando la atención de todas en la tienda.

En especial, de la ojiverde. Que no pudo ocultar su interés del todo. Si mal no recordaba, ese era el nombre de su nuevo _señor. _

_¿Era él?_

No tenía duda de que sí.

—Él está bien… ¡Estoy tan contenta! —Exclamó dando saltitos.

La joven de cabellos color café y curioso peinado de moñitos, rodó los ojos con suma paciencia.

—Y por si alguna de ustedes se lo pregunta…—Completó alegre la chica. —El resto de los guerreros han llegado con bien.

—Es bueno oír eso, Tenten—Suspiró con alivio Ino, llevándose una mano al pecho. —Sai, Shikamaru y Chouji, estarán muy cansados y hambrientos. Sobre todo, Chouji… ojalá mis padres me permitan visitarles más tarde.

— ¿Ustedes los vieron?... —Preguntó Shizune con curiosidad.

La castaña negó levemente.

—Yo no en realidad, pero Karin si lo hizo—Miró a su compañera de soslayo. —Bueno, mejor dicho a Sasuke.

La aludida bufó algo molesta por el comentario, cruzándose de brazos a la par que un gran sonrojo le cubría las mejillas.

—Espiándole otra vez… ¿Cierto? —Dedujo la ojiazul en tono burlón.

Karin se crispó al instante.

— ¡Cállate, Ino! —Vociferó — ¡No! ¡Yo… no! ¡Las cosas no sucedieron así! —Tartamudeaba nerviosa la colorina, pero instantes después, como si de un milagro se tratara, recobró la compostura. —Yo iba por agua al rio— Señaló las vasijas a un lado suyo con el índice derecho. — Le encontré ahí, limpiando su cuerpo… _su perfecto y hermoso cuerpo_— Agregó lo último en un leve susurro que nadie más que ella escuchó. — ¡Tampoco podía ignorarlo!...

—Un día de estos, Sasuke confundirá tu presencia con la de algún animal y te lanzará piedras— Le advirtió la rubia en tono divertido.

— ¡Bah! —La chica se burló de aquellas palabras. — ¡Pues ve sabiendo que ya he esquivado todas las que me ha lanzado, así que no tengo problema con ello!... —Exclamó sin pensar demasiado. Mordiéndose la lengua segundos después, y componiendo una expresión de vergüenza. — ¡Eso no prueba nada, eh!...

—Lo que tú digas, Karin… lo que tú digas—Habló Ino haciendo un gesto de obviedad con la mano.

Ante aquella extraña escena, la ojijade compuso una imperceptible sonrisa. Esas muchachas eran bastante… _singulares_. En especial, la pelirroja de nombre Karin.

_¡Eso sí que era mentirse a sí misma!_

Si el tal Sasuke le gustaba.

_¿Qué le costaba admitirlo?_

¡Por todos los espíritus! A diferencia de ella misma, la tal Karin era una mujer libre. Capaz de decir y hacer lo que sentía y pensaba.

_Bueno, tampoco existía la perfección._

De pronto, una voz proveniente de la entrada de la tienda, llamó la atención de todas.

—En lugar de parlotear, ustedes deberían estar haciendo lo que el jefe Uchiha les ordenó…—Dijo la anciana mujer, en un tono bastante inflexible.

Las chicas guardaron silencio al instante, en señal de respeto. Mientras tanto, la peli rosa miraba de reojo desde donde se encontraba sentada. La reconoció enseguida. Era la dueña de ese _tipi, _la señora Koharu Utatane.

—Lo que sucede es… que ya terminamos—Aclaró Shizune tímidamente.

Koharu contempló a la pelinegra de manera escéptica, dirigiendo una mirada llena de escrutinio hacia el _tributo, _una que la observó de pies a cabeza con lentitud.

—Ni siquiera dibujaron en su cuerpo los motivos tribales que corresponden a la ceremonia. ¿Y me dicen que ya acabaron?... —Las interrogó severamente a todas, arrodillándose frente a la joven ojijade para continuar con su inspección. —Y supongo que _esto _lo hicieron ustedes…—Apuntó con su dedo la mujer, refiriéndose al pequeño rombo color púrpura que lucía la muchacha justo en medio de la frente.

—No, nosotras no lo hicimos— Le aclaró Ino a la anciana con cierta cautela. — Ella ya lo tenía. Es un tatuaje permanente… o eso parece.

Una expresión interrogante, apareció en el rostro de arrugadas facciones de Koharu, mientras tocaba aquel tatuaje ligeramente con la yema de sus dedos.

—Interesante…—Masculló intrigada. Luego de un pequeño instante, recobró su actuar habitual, centrando ahora su atención en las muchachas a sus espaldas. —Puede que la peinasen y vistiesen adecuadamente, pero el resto no se hará solo… sobretodo, si siguen ahí paradas como tontas— Las regañó nuevamente, logrando que las aludidas se miraran entre sí, sin saber muy bien que hacer. — ¡Son unas ineptas!...

Claro, siempre había una persona que no estaba muy de acuerdo con las palabras de los demás. Así que, la pelirroja no aguantó más y respondió.

—Puede ser, anciana Koharu— Habló en tono prudente, tampoco deseaba faltarle el respeto a la _wapiye winyan*_. —Aun así, ella es una simple esclava. ¡No sé porque debemos tener tantas atenciones! —Bufó exasperada. —Ni que fuese la gran cosa…

Los bonitos ojos verdes de la muchacha peli rosa, se entrecerraron molestos al escuchar tales cosas de la boca de aquella chica. Sus puños se cerraron instintivamente.

_¡No tenía ningún derecho a hablar así de ella!_

La arrugada anciana, miró por el rabillo del ojo a Karin y respondió con suma tranquilidad –contrario a lo que las demás ahí presentes pensarían-.

—Karin, tienes razón al decir que esta niña es una simple esclava, pero su situación cambia levemente, porque ella ha sido ofrecida como tributo de nuestros aliados—Suspiró, dedicándole una mirada condescendiente a la ojiroja. —Todo para honrar al hombre que luchó con "_la serpiente blanca" _hasta darle muerte. ¿No crees que ese valiente y noble guerrero, merece una mujer que este a su altura?...

La joven dio un respingo. Cruzándose de brazos, y tensando la boca mucho más que antes, al comprender el rumbo de la situación. Algo en lo que ella no estaba de acuerdo en lo absoluto.

—Sasuke merece mucho más…— Habló con cierto deje de desprecio en la voz. —Una mujer de su categoría, pura, y que le dé muchos hijos—. Le dirigió una desdeñosa mirada a la ojijade. —_Esta_ solo será un entretenimiento para Sasuke, ni siquiera se casará con él como marcan las tradiciones de nuestro pueblo. Peor aún... ¡Seguro ha estado con más de uno! ¡¿Qué clase de virtudes hay en ella?!... —Vociferó ya alterada. — ¡No es digna de él y lo saben!...

Ante aquellas palabras, Koharu se quedó callada. Shizune se cubrió la boca sorprendida, e Ino y Tenten, se miraban -y miraban a Karin- entre impresionadas y apenadas.

No había nada que rebatirle a aquella frustrada chica, pues muy en el fondo, ella tenía toda la razón.

—Ya me harté…

Una voz que jamás habían escuchado en sus vidas, las hizo virar sus rostros hacia el lugar de donde provenía. Encontrándose, con el -antes indiferente- semblante de la muchacha a la que llamaban simple esclava, indigna, y poca cosa.

La peli rosa se levantó, lenta y grácilmente, del suelo en el que se encontraba sentada. Caminado despacio hacia Karin, con una mirada que inspiraba todo, mucho menos lástima.

Se detuvo al estar frente a frente con la pelirroja, que la veía sin poder creérselo de todo.

—Te voy a pedir de la manera más cordial que conozco…—Habló nuevamente, con un tono fuerte, duro, frío, y lo suficientemente determinado, como para sorprender a todas las ahí presentes. —que no vuelvas a hablar así de mí. Independientemente de tu obvio descontento, no tienes derecho alguno a juzgarme por algo que yo no elegí—Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que creyó oírles crujir. —Aunque lo dudes, tengo más honor y dignidad en la planta de los pies, que tú en todo el cuerpo— La miró duramente. —Espero no tener que repetirlo… ¿Te ha quedado claro?...

Karin la observaba impresionada, al igual que las demás.

_Ahora las mudas eran ellas._

Ciertamente, creyeron que esa chica estaba tan traumatizada que seguro tardaría meses –o años- en recuperar el habla.

_Por lo visto, se equivocaron garrafalmente._

— ¿Te ha quedado claro?... —Volvió a preguntar en un tono mucho más duro, al creer que la chica de pupilas carmín no la había escuchado con suficiente claridad.

Ella también estaba sorprendida consigo misma por aquel logro. Hacia tanto tiempo que no oía el sonido de su voz, que era extraño escucharse de nuevo. Sentía la garganta seca y rasposa, al igual que sus cuerdas vocales, a causa del desuso.

Pero se sintió bien dejarse llevar por ese loco impulso. Principalmente, porque lo había hecho para defenderse. No mentía cuando dijo que estaba harta de aquella situación. Si no ponía un límite ahora… seguro siempre la calificarían como la puta predilecta de Orochimaru.

_Y las cosas no eran así._

Karin parpadeó un par de veces. Acto seguido, bufó exasperada, saliendo de aquel lugar totalmente furiosa, y si decir media palabra. Cosa que no extrañó en lo más mínimo a las presentes.

— ¡Vaya!... —Exclamó la rubia llamada Ino, totalmente admirada, unos segundos después de que la pelirroja abandonase la tienda. — ¡Si hablas después de todo! … Y muy bien, he de decir—La elogió, mientras veía como la ojijade volvía a tomar asiento en el lugar en el que se encontraba minutos atrás. —No te preocupes por Karin, está enojada y celosa, porque a ella le gusta Sasuke. Aunque, eso es algo que seguro notaste ¿Verdad? …

La aludida asintió levemente.

—Ya que te has decidido a hablar… ¿Al menos, podemos saber tu nombre? — Preguntó Tenten de modo amable.

Ella pareció meditarlo un poco, pero segundos después respondió.

—Sakura…—Masculló con simpleza.

—Sakura, eh—Repitió ahora Shizune. —Flor de cerezo... _el árbol sagrado. _¡Te queda bien!...

— ¡Si, es muy bonito! —Corroboró la castaña alegremente.

—Y ahí van de nuevo con el parloteo…—Habló la anciana, negando con la cabeza, totalmente hastiada. —Háganme el favor de salir de mi tienda, ahora. Yo me encargaré del resto—Señaló la entrada con el índice. —Vayan a ayudar con la comida, que aún falta mucho por hacer…—Ordenó autoritaria.

Así pues, las tres muchachas salieron de aquel sitio tan rápido como sus pies les permitieron, no sin antes despedirse debidamente.

Una vez a solas Sakura y la anciana Koharu, el silencio imperó en aquella estancia.

Acto seguido, la mujer le ofreció un pequeño recipiente de barro que contenía un líquido amarillento, de singular olor a hierbas.

La chica conocía la función de ese preparado a la perfección. Era _brebaje anticonceptivo_. Las esclavas que Orochimaru tenía para su _entretenimiento_ –y el de sus guerreros de confianza- solían usarlo bastante seguido.

—Bébelo, niña—Le pidió, o mejor dicho ordenó. —No querrás quedar de encargo aun. Puede que el joven Uchiha este reacio a contraer matrimonio, pero de que disfrutara de los _placeres de la carne_ contigo, no hay duda. Eres bastante bella y tienes un gran espíritu…

La joven ojijade, se estremeció al oír aquello. Una paralizante mezcla, de impotencia y asco invadió su ser.

_Eso ya lo veríamos._

Y sin más, bebió el contenido de aquel vasito. Sabía que no estaba de más tener precauciones, no perdía nada si tomaba esa preparación.

—Buena decisión —Le dijo. —Ahora, recuéstate ahí…—Señaló con uno de sus dedos, el montón de pieles que se encontraban acomodadas a un par de metros de ella. —Voy a revisarte.

Sakura dudó por un instante, pero luego decidió ponerse de pie y obedecer dócilmente aquella orden. Esa mujer llamada Koharu, aunque de áspero carácter, indudablemente, gozaba de gran respeto en la aldea. Seguro por su avanzada edad, sabiduría, u obvios conocimientos en medicina y herbolaria.

Ya recostada en aquel sitio, las arrugadas manos de la susodicha, comenzaron a palpar firmemente los muslos, cadera, y vientre de la muchacha.

La peli rosada, entrecerró los ojos al sentir cierta molestia, aunque tampoco era para tanto.

Koharu presionaba con cierta insistencia esa última parte de la anatomía de Sakura, para instantes después arquear una ceja con incredulidad, mirando a la ojiverde de soslayo.

No le dio mucha importancia a aquel simple gesto. Estaba demasiado relajada para su gusto. La ligera laxitud de brazos y piernas, era un efecto secundario del brebaje anticonceptivo que duraba de diez a veinte minutos, dependiendo de la cantidad tomada.

Aun así, lo que sucedió a continuación, ni remotamente se lo esperó.

Aprovechándose del remiso estado físico de Sakura, la anciana le alzó el vestido, poco más arriba de las costillas, desató sus bragas, y le abrió las piernas de un firme tirón. Descubriendo en la parte más íntima de la joven, la prueba de algo que ya venía sospechando desde varios minutos atrás.

— ¡Pero como se atreve!... —Vociferó la chica, totalmente alterada y avergonzada, mientras trataba de zafarse de aquel agarre.

Koharu le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña. La primera que veía en ella en todo el rato que llevaba de conocerla.

Soltó los miembros de la peli rosa, para luego acomodar sus ropas tal y como estaban. Justo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—Eres una esclava bastante peculiar ¿Sabes?... —Habló al fin, a la par que suspiraba tranquilamente. —Parece que, el valiente y noble guerrero… si será honrado con una mujer pura, después de todo— Sakura ladeó el rostro evitando la aguda mirada de Koharu, mientras un rubor le cubría las mejillas.

_Esa anciana había descubierto su gran secreto_.

—Sasuke es un hombre afortunado, sin duda…

.

.

.

.

.

**~oO:: Continuara ::Oo~**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Nota: La marca de esclavitud que tiene Sakura en le tobillo, es parecida a la marca de maldición, pero con la gran diferencia que esta es una quemadura y no una especie de tatuaje como se muestra en la serie original._

Segundo capítulo, finalizado.

¿Qué les pareció?

Sakura ha tenido una vida muy difícil, pero eso no ha mermado en absoluto su carácter, que como el mismo Fugaku dijo, es muy fuerte.

El _pequeño_ enfrentamiento con Karin, lo deja más que demostrado. =)

Y la última escena, de miedo sin duda. Esta _singular criatura_ aun es virgen… un estado imposible de mantener si eres una esclava, peor aún… si eres esclava de Orochimaru.

Lo que nos lleva a la siguiente cuestión.

¿Qué clase de esclava era Sakura?

Como ella misma mencionó, tenía ciertos privilegios que no eran más que ataduras que la mantendrían subyugada hasta el final de sus miserables días...

¿Las he puesto a pensar?...

Espero que sí.

No leemos en el tercer capítulo, espero poder subirlo el próximo martes.

¿Merece un review?

**Atte: Desert Rose/ Fleur du Desert.**

* * *

***Karito, ****Sakura O'Hara, hime-chan y Annie: **

Muchas gracias a todas por leer, chicas hermosas.

Su apoyo y reviews se agradecen un montón. =D

***Sakata-2 :**

No tienes una idea de lo bonito que se siente leer reviews como el tuyo, que halago, de verdad.

¿La primera vez que ves uno así? Cielos, eso si que no lo esperaba. Supongo que ha de ser porque la gran mayoría se inclina por escribir historias basadas en culturas más "populares", personalmente, me inspiré en una imagen SasuSaku basada en la cultura de los "pieles rojas", me puse a investigar en internet sobre ellos, y lo que encontré me encantó e inspiró de tal forma que he escrito lo que lees aquí.

En cuanto a Orochimaru… es difícil que este vivo –por no decir imposible- pero te daré el beneficio de la duda, así que ya veremos que tan acertada estas en tu predicción. =)

En fin, espero poder leerte de nuevo.

Saludos y hasta pronto.

* * *

**~El rincón de la sabiduría de Rose~**

**La mujer anciana:**

Las mujeres de edad y particularmente las que ya habían llegado a la menopausia, eran respetadas por su sabiduría, su prudencia y su poder. Las ancianas asumían la mayor parte de la vigilancia y la educación de las pequeñas y eran casi más importantes que las propias madres. Además de la enseñanza de las técnicas como la cocina, la costura, el bordado y el curtido, las mujeres mayores aconsejaban a las jóvenes en lo relativo a sus responsabilidades morales y espirituales.

Cuando una mujer llegaba a la menopausia, recibía frecuentemente, por intermediación de los chamanes, el poder de investirse en determinados ritos. Se le veía entonces particularmente apta para curar con ayuda de las plantas. Se le llamaba «wapiye winyan» (mujer curandera).


	3. Un fuego ardiente

**_¡Hola a todas/os!_**

**_Lamento el retraso, pero por unos problemitas tecnologicos, no pude actualizar antes. =(_**

**_Una vez más, agradezco su gran apoyo para con esta historia._**

**_Nos leemos abajo._**

**_Disfruten la lectura._**

* * *

**~*oO:: Tributo ::Oo*~**

.

.

.

.

.

_~ Dedicado a todas las chicas hermosas del "lado oscuro", quienes hacen mis horas en Facebook, mucho más divertidas e interesantes… y al dueño de mis latidos, DJM. Ya que si no fuese por su gran ayuda, esta historia jamás hubiese visto la luz. ~_

.

.

.

.

.

**~oO:: Capítulo 3: Un fuego ardiente ::Oo~**

.

.

.

.

**Los personajes de NARUTO, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad y obra de Masashi Kishimoto**.

.

.

.

.

**L**uego de haber tomado el debido tiempo para asearse, Sasuke se encaminó a la zona de la aldea que correspondía a la respetable familia Namikaze/Uzumaki.

Lugar en el cual, se ubicaba el hogar de su convaleciente mejor amigo.

Un imperceptible suspiro se escapó de su boca, al ver a aquel rubio descansando plácidamente en su cama de suaves pieles. Llevándose con este hecho, una grata sorpresa. Pues comprobaba con sus propios ojos que, Naruto Uzumaki, se encontraba en mejores condiciones de las que se esperaba.

—Y yo que creí que estarías muriendo—dijo el pelinegro, mientras una media sonrisa se formaba en su boca. —Mírate, si no fuese por ese brazo fracturado, diría que ni siquiera estuviste en batalla.

Naruto –de rebelde cabellera rubia y relucientes ojos azul cielo- compuso una mueca burlona dirigida a su amigo, sin molestarse siquiera en ocultarlo.

—Pues si yo no hubiese estado presente, seguro ya estarías bien muerto, _dattebayo_. —Sasuke lo miró de reojo soltando un bufido—Me debes una grande, imbécil. A mi… y a mi brazo derecho.

El pelinegro reparó con más atención en esa parte de la anatomía del rubio, la cual se mantenía protegida –y en su lugar- gracias a una férula.

Era muy cierto. Si Naruto no hubiese intervenido en su enfrentamiento con uno de los aliados de Orochimaru, el temible y poderoso Kakuzu –del cual se rumoraba poseía cinco corazones que le daban una aparente inmortalidad- jamás habría tenido oportunidad de interceptar a Orochimaru para hacerle frente, y vengar la muerte de su querido hermano Itachi.

Y aunque según las palabras de Uzumaki Kushina –madre de Naruto- el rubio nunca volvería a utilizar esa infernal técnica de elemento viento –de nombre, _Rasen Shuriken_- dudaba mucho, que el tonto chico de ojos celeste, se quedase de brazos cruzados.

Después de todo, llevaba toda una vida de conocerlo, y era el ser más impredecible –y cabeza hueca- que se había cruzado en su camino, de momento.

—Ya sabes que sí...—Masculló el moreno sin mucho interés. Y él que creía que los favores no se cobraban.

—Más te vale, grandísimo _teme_.

— ¿Dudas de mí, _usuratonkachi_?—Arqueó una ceja mirándole con arrogancia.

—Ustedes dos nunca cambiarán—dijo aquella dulce voz, interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión. —Pase lo que pase, siempre encuentran el modo de insultarse.

Ambos hombres, centraron su atención en aquella delicada mujer de largos cabellos azulinos y preciosos ojos color perla. La cual, recién entraba a la tienda con un pequeño recipiente de barro en las manos.

Sasuke le echó un breve vistazo a Naruto. Podía jurar que la sonrisa del rubio, lucia más boba de lo que ya era, y sus ojos, brillaban más al ver a esa joven frente a él. Después de todo, ella era su esposa, y se notaba a metros que estaba bastante enamorado de esta.

Otra razón del pelinegro para no casarse, todavía.

_Odiaría que lo viesen con esa expresión tan estúpida en la cara._

—Hinata…—La saludó el ojinegro parcamente.

—Hola, Sasuke-_kun_…—Le devolvió el gesto acompañado de una tímida sonrisa, centrando su atención segundos después en la figura de su marido. —Naruto-kun…—Susurró dulcemente, mientras tomaba asiento a lado de este de forma un tanto torpe. Después de todo, en su estado, no podía moverse tan ágil y grácilmente como ella deseaba. — Bebe esto. La esposa del _angatok_ me ha pedido que te lo traiga… —Comunicó, mientras le ayudaba a ingerir aquel preparado. —Te ayudará con el dolor de tu brazo.

Después de darle un pequeño sorbo, Naruto comenzó a hacer muecas de asco. Señal certera, de que aquel té de corteza de sauce, no tenía el mejor sabor del mundo.

— ¡Puaf! Hinata, esto es asqueroso, _dattebayo. _—Se quejó el Uzumaki, negándose a terminar el resto de aquella infusión.

—Lo sé, pero servirá para que mejores. —Le acarició el rostro con su palma ligeramente. — Fue un verdadero milagro que salieras con vida de todo esto. El _angatok_ dijo que por poco pierdes el brazo… y tu vida.

Los ojos azules de Naruto, se posaron en el bonito rostro de mejillas sonrosadas de su mujer, bajando la mirada, para encontrarse con el abultado vientre de siete meses en el que descansaba su hijo.

Con su brazo útil comenzó a acariciar tiernamente la barriga de la peliazul.

—Eh, tranquila—La animó con una sonrisa. — ¿En serio crees que me iba a morir, dejándote sola y sin conocer a nuestro bebé? ¡Ni que estuviese loco!...

— ¡Na…Naruto-_kun_!...Yo…—Pronunció a duras penas, con los ojos llorosos. —Yo no sé qué haría si me faltaras tú…—Posó su mano sobre la de él un acto casi simbólico.

Una pequeña patadita proveniente del interior de la mujer, hizo que ambos sonrieran emocionados.

—Hinata, eres tan…—El joven, apenas rozó con sus labios los de la ojiperla, cuando un sonido de incomodidad le interrumpió.

— ¡Ejem!...—Carraspeó Sasuke sintiéndose de más en aquella casa. —Si necesitan algo de privacidad, yo podría…

La pareja se separó al instante con los colores en el rostro.

—Siento dar muestras de afecto a mi esposa en tu presencia, Sasuke. —Se disculpó Naruto rascando su cabeza con nerviosidad.

—No hay problema…

Acto seguido, el rubio centró su atención en su mujer.

— ¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua, Hinata? Tengo mucha sed, y ese horrible té me dejó un feo sabor en la boca. —Le pidió con una sonrisa.

—C…claro que sí. — Asintió, para después tratar de levantarse de su asiento, cosa que no consiguió. Por lo que Sasuke terminó ayudando a la embarazada mujer a ponerse en pie. —Gracias, Sasuke-kun…—dijo, mientras tomaba uno de los cantaros que se encontraban en la repisa cerca del brasero que utilizaba para cocinar, para así llenarlo del vital líquido. —Vuelvo enseguida.

Dicho aquello, Salió apurada con rumbo al río.

Unos instantes después, Naruto inició nuevamente con la conversación.

—Hinata tiene razón—Susurró, mirando su brazo con seriedad. —Fue un verdadero milagro que saliera con vida de esto.

El moreno puso un gesto de contrariedad.

— ¿Tan mal te pusiste?...—Preguntó incrédulo.

— Aunque no lo creas, sí. —Le aseguró el rubio en tono de no estar bromeando. —Kiba me contó que durante el viaje tuve fiebre muy alta, y mi temperatura no bajaba con nada. Prácticamente, me daban por muerto. —Sasuke dio un respingo. —Tómalo como un milagro, pero en la mañana, antes de llegar aquí… me encontraba como si nada.

— ¿Tanto así? —. Acotó, a lo que el rubio asintió sin dudar. Puede que estuviese exagerando, pero Naruto Uzumaki, era un tipo bastante fuerte. Le costaba creer que su estado de salud había pasado a ser tan grave, muy a pesar de sus heridas. Como él mismo había dicho, era un milagro que aun estuviese entre los vivos. —Me cuesta creerlo, sobretodo porque te ves muy normal. Bueno, dentro de tus posibilidades, por supuesto.

Naruto hizo un puchero de molestia.

— Ah, si…—susurró indignado. — ¡Mira quién habla de normalidad! Ya estoy enterado de las novedades en Konoha. Tu nuevo trofeo de guerra respira ¿verdad?... —Soltó de pronto, más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con cierto desdén, al escuchar ese dato de la gran boca de su amigo. No tenía idea de que el ojiazul fuese tan cotilla, y de que ese tipo de noticias se divulgasen tan rápido por la aldea.

— ¿Pero quién diablos te dijo…?—Cuestionó el Uchiha inquisitivamente, pero segundos después cayó en cuenta de todo. — ¿Fue Karin?…

El joven se encogió de hombros dándole la razón.

—Hace rato vino a quejarse conmigo. Hecha una furia, he de decir. —Le mencionó mirándolo algo molesto. —No me quiso contar lo que le había pasado, pero como sabe que soy tu mejor amigo, me ha pedido que te haga desistir de aceptar a esa muchacha como regalo. —Negó con la cabeza de forma triste. —Pobre de mi prima. Ella te quiere, y le ha caído como agua helada la noticia.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos echando un largo suspiro.

—Yo nunca le he dado motivos a Karin, como para quererme de ese modo—dijo él, tan serio y frío como era su costumbre. De pronto, recordó cuando, con tan solo doce años, rescató a la pelirroja de una muerte segura; pues estaba a punto de ser atacada por un enorme oso negro. Suerte que él andaba cerca de ahí y pudo ir en su auxilio. —Aunque se lo agradezco, pero ese no es el punto. —Aclaró frunciendo el ceño, por lo cual el rubio le prestó más atención. —No creas que estoy contento con esto, Naruto. —Suspiró. —Sé que es habitual raptar mujeres de las tribus enemigas, para convertirlas en sirvientas, esclavas, o forzarlas a contraer matrimonio con los guerreros…—Exhaló intentando mantenerse tranquilo. —Pero nunca creí que esto me sucedería a mí. La última vez que se recibió a una mujer en esta aldea, en el contexto de tributo, fue…

—Cuando tu madre se casó con tu padre. —Completó el Uzumaki, con cierta cautela. Pues sabía que había tocado un tema bastante delicado para Sasuke.

—Exacto—susurró el pelinegro. —Y si ella estuviese viva, seguro habría evitado esta situación a toda costa. Mamá era buena para persuadir a papá, cuando era necesario. —Una sonrisa cálida se formó en sus labios al evocar el recuerdo de la bella Mikoto Uchiha. —Pero tampoco puedo culpar a mi padre del todo—declaró con fastidio. —Él hizo lo que creía mejor para su pueblo. No honrar ese antiguo acuerdo con el clan Harogomo, habría supuesto problemas innecesarios para Konoha.

—Tienes razón. —Naruto se levantó de la cama, hasta quedar a la altura del Uchiha. —Pero desde el punto de vista en el que veas tu situación, estas jodido.

—Vaya consuelo…—Rodó sus negros ojos con sarcasmo.

Naruto sonrió animadamente.

—No lo digo para hacerte sentir mal. ¡De veras! —Rió el rubio pasándole el brazo izquierdo por el cuello con camaradería. —No puedes rechazar a esa mujer, aunque así lo desees. Piensa que es como tu buena acción del día. —Sasuke lo miró sin comprender. —Lo que quiero decir es, que esa bella chica peli rosa estará mejor a tu lado y bajo tu protección, que como se encontraba con Orochimaru…

El joven de cabellos azabache bufó con pesadez.

—Algo parecido dijo mi padre, pero…—Sus ónices se abrieron sorprendidos, al analizar con detenimiento las palabras de su amigo. — ¿Y tú cómo sabes que tiene el pelo rosa?...

—Y unos hermosos ojos verdes, _dattebayo_. —Le sonrió pícaramente, separándose de Sasuke. Quien lo miraba con cierta curiosidad. —Lo sé, porque ella fue mi compañera de viaje, iba en la misma carreta que yo.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?... —Preguntó el muchacho, sin disimular mucho su creciente interés. Quizá podría saber más detalles de esa mujer por medio de Naruto.

—Ya te dije que sí, _teme._ _—_Comenzaba a impacientarse. —No recuerdo casi nada, porque como ya te mencioné, ardía en fiebre. Pero en mi delirio, creo que conseguí hacerla hablar. —El menor de los Uchiha, dio un respingo al oírle decir aquello. Si lo que decía el ojiazul era cierto, entonces quedaba descartada la teoría de que esa esclava fuese muda o sorda.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó arqueando una de sus negras cejas.

Naruto dudó un poco.

—Casi seguro. —Se retractó, para luego componer una sonrisa orgullosa. —No puedo creer que hasta en el borde de la muerte, soy tan encantador y simpático. —Se jactó.

Sasuke sonrió con cierta sorna.

—Hmp. Yo diría, desesperante y chillón. —Apuntó negando con la cabeza. —No sé cómo Hyuuga Hinata tiene tanta paciencia contigo.

El rubio lo empujó con su brazo sano.

— ¡Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un bruto, frío y amargado! —Chilló. —No niego que, por una extraña razón, atraes a las mujeres. ¡Pero pobre de la que se case contigo! ¡Le pones cara de perro a todo, _dattebayo_!...

En ese momento, el azabache le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rubio con los nudillos.

— ¡Ese es mi problema! —dijo molesto. —Que estés convaleciente, no significa que no pueda golpearte, grandísimo animal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*::o0o::*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La luz de luna, iluminaba hasta el rincón más obscuro y solitario de aquel lugar.

El viento jugaba con las ramas de los árboles, haciendo revolotear sus hojas, en una danza que parecía incomprensible ante ojos comunes.

Quizá en algún momento de esa fresca noche, un sabio _chamán _se diese a la tarea de descifrar aquel lenguaje tan antiguo.

Lo cierto era que, justo a esa hora, toda la gente de Konoha, estaba a mitad de una gran celebración; repleta de comida, bebida y música. Todo ello, en honor a unos intrépidos guerreros, que arriesgaron sus preciadas vidas, para perseguir un fin de proporciones casi suicidas.

Su misión ya había sido ejecutada. Y ahora, festejaban tal hecho, con la alegría de quienes se sabían victoriosos.

—Te ves raro, Sasuke. —Se burló Suigetsu, para luego darle un buen sorbo a su bebida. —Con tantas plumas en la cabeza, pareces más un pájaro que una persona. ¡Solo te falta tener pico y poner huevos!

El aludido, frunció el ceño con desprecio ante la mala broma.

— ¡No te olvides del nido, _dattebayo_! —Agregó Naruto entre risas.

La musical melodía de las flautas y tambores, disfrazaba a la perfección las carcajadas de sus compañeros. Quienes osaban mofarse de él, y de su -recién recibido- tocado de plumas.

Así pues, el azabache – ya harto de tantas tonterías- los fulminó con la mirada. Era consciente de que con ese simple gesto, ni Naruto o el albino se darían por advertidos, pero en lo que se refería al resto, podía esperar al menos un signo de respeto.

Echó un bufido de molestia.

Lo admitía, ese tocado, lo le quedaba del todo bien. Era pesado, caluroso, y le daba comezón en la cabeza. Puede que fuese uno de los honores más grandes que recibiría en toda su maldita vida, pero desde ese momento, había decidido usarlo –solamente- cuando la ocasión lo meritara.

_No llevaría esa… cosa, todo el día sobre su cabeza._

A diferencia suya, los demás, habían recibido una pluma de águila para indicar que habían sido exitosos en esa batalla. El significado de aquello, era en esencia el mismo. El valor, coraje, y fuerza de quien la portaba.

Bebió de su vaso de licor con calma, a la par que sus ojos ónix contemplaban fijamente las ondulantes y calurosas llamas de la enorme fogata que se encontraba apenas unos metros frente a él.

De una forma un tanto magnética, siempre se había sentido atraído por el fuego.

Sin ser un pirómano, ese elemento natural era ciertamente su preferido. Le agradaba la fuerza, calor, y luz que desprendía. El fuego, daba calidez en los tiempos de frío, luminosidad en los lugares más oscuros; y así mismo, era el causante de grandes desastres cuando se salía de control. Por lo cual, también le guardaba gran respeto.

Después de todo, hablaba del elemento que todo Uchiha _"bendecido"_ dominaba a voluntad.

El símbolo de su clan –un abanico rojo y blanco- representaba el poder de controlar sus poderosas llamas.

Las técnicas que le involucraban, así como el legendario _Sharingan_, eran el sello distintivo de su familia, desde tiempo inmemoriales.

Por don divino –al igual que su padre, y su difunto hermano- él poseía la habilidad de ejecutar ataques de fuego bastante impresionantes, pero el _Sharingan_, era otro tema. El último Uchiha que pudo usar esa poderosa técnica ocular, fue Uchiha Madara, y de su muerte habían transcurrido casi cien años.

Un codazo leve de Naruto, lo sacó de sus divagaciones, obligándole a apartar la vista de la fogata y centrarla en la figura de Hiruzen Sarutobi –el chamán de la tribu- el cual, se encontraba bastante repuesto de sus heridas, pese a su avanzada edad.

—Y ahora, _la __Iwakicipi__ *_…—dijo ceremoniosamente el anciano, para después retomar su asiento junto a Fugaku y los consejeros, ubicados unos metros a la derecha del pelinegro.

Acto seguido, más de una treintena de mujeres –entre hermanas, madres, y esposas- vestidas con bellos vestidos blancos de ricos bordados, pinturas de guerra en el rostro, usando los tocados de plumas y las armas de sus respectivos familiares; comenzaban a danzar en honor a los guerreros.

Los cuales, las contemplaban admirados, desde sus lugares esparcidos alrededor de aquella gran fogata.

La música y el baile habían adoptado un ritmo casi frenético; indicando con ello, que la cumbre de aquella interpretación estaba por alcanzarse.

Sasuke se sintió repentinamente mareado, quizá por el licor, el ruido, o los giros que ejecutaban las chicas a su alrededor.

Masajeó su sien con insistencia, intentando enfocarse en aquel momento.

Esa celebración había sido hecha para celebrar su victoria. Lo último que deseaba, era hacer el ridículo y devolver el estómago.

De pronto, alguien –una de las bailarinas, sin lugar a dudas- lanzó a la fogata un puñado de polvos de cobre, que en consecuencia, hicieron que las llamas –de tonalidades normalmente rojizas, naranjas o amarillas- se tornasen azules por varios segundos.

Todos se callaron ante tal hecho, con evidente emoción y expectación en sus rostros.

Justo en ese momento, la música –antes vivaz y estrepitosa- había sido sustituida por la suave melodía de las flautas, tambores, e instrumentos de cuerda, mientras las mujeres que participaron en la recién terminada coreografía se retiraban de a poco.

Lo ocurrido a continuación, sorprendió a más de uno.

Una joven de esbelta complexión física, largos cabellos rosados, piel muy blanca, y rasgos finos –cuya edad, fácilmente podía rondar los dieciocho o diecinueve años- se abría espacio entre la multitud. Ejecutando una serie de movimientos y pasos, que pertenecían a una danza que desde hacía más de veintisiete años no se representaba.

_La danza del tributo._

Un par de ojos verdes, como el jade; que mostraban seguridad y apatía, pero al mismo tiempo, calidez y gran pasión; se distinguieron a pesar del contraste que creaba la luz de la fogata y la oscuridad de la noche.

Todo rastro de malestar, se borró del cuerpo de Sasuke, quien fijó su mirada en aquella muchacha con suma atención.

Las negras pupilas, seguían con agilidad soberbia, la grácil figura de la peli rosa.

Ella danzaba al compás de la música, con movimientos suaves y delicados, pero a la vez transmitían al espectador gran fuerza y una tremenda sensualidad.

Estaba descalza, usaba un vestido –corto y sin mangas- de tela blanca semitransparente con delicados bordados y flequillos. En su lechosa –y aparentemente suave- piel, se encontraban dibujados con _henna_*, enigmáticos tatuajes tribales. Pulseras, brazaletes, collares, y ajorcas, remataban aquella vestimenta, que a decir verdad, dejaba poco a la imaginación.

—Y ahí la tienes, _teme. _— Le susurró Naruto con una sonrisa un tanto descarada. —Te dije que era bella.

El Uchiha no le hizo mucho caso, pues se encontraba demasiado absorto observando a la chica.

La extraña cabellera rosa claro, se mecía formando suaves ondas con cada movimiento; desprendiendo una delicada fragancia, que no sabía identificar del todo.

Todo en conjunto, parecía envolver a esa esclava en una especie de teofanía o ilusión óptica de proporción casi irreal.

Miró por un breve segundo a su padre dándole la razón. Cierto que era una mujer exótica y muy hermosa, pero como había dicho su progenitor; ella tenía algo que la hacía –hasta cierto punto- diferente a las demás esclavas que solían traer como botín de guerra.

Un tirón a la tela de su camisa, sacó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Suigetsu, quien lo veía de un modo un tanto suplicante.

—Dime que en cuanto te aburras, me dejaras poseerla a mí. —Le echó un breve vistazo a la chica. Los orbes violáceos, brillaban con una mezcla de diversión, emoción, y deseo. —Cuando se trata de mujeres, siempre pierdes el interés muy rápido, Sasuke.

—Hmp.

El peliblanco lo miró con una mueca interrogante.

—Entonces… ¿Eso es un sí?... —Preguntó en tono dubitativo Suigetsu.

Pero Sasuke ya no le prestó la más mínima atención, pues sus ónices se encontraban fijos al frente, observando con vivo interés a tan singular criatura.

Inesperadamente, sus negros ojos hicieron contacto con los verdes de ella.

_Descubriendo en estos, el fugaz reflejo de un fuego ardiente, que sin lugar a dudas, atrapó su atención._

.

.

.

.

.

**~oO:: Continuara ::Oo~**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Nota: La llamada "danza del tributo" no existe. Es un recurso que esta autora usó con el fin de integrar a Sakura a la ceremonia, y presentarla a todos en la aldea, con el debido misticismo que requiere un ritual de este tipo._

Hola, espero se encuentren de las mil maravillas.

Capítulo tres finalizado.

¿Qué les ha parecido?...

Espero cumpla sus expectativas.

Como pudieron leer, Sasuke ya ha visto a Sakura. Notando en la chica, una fuerza especial que la hace diferente a otras esclavas… y algo más.

A Sasuke le gusta el fuego, y en esos ojos verdes, él pudo ver la vivacidad de ese dichoso elemento natural. ;)

Ya veremos que surge de todo esto.

Este capítulo fue más introductorio que otra cosa, pero ojala les haya gustado.

¿Merece un review?

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por el apoyo. Nunca pensé que la historia fuese a gustar tanto.

En fin, no leemos el próximo martes, yo espero que así sea.

Hasta pronto.

Atte: Desert Rose/ Fleur du Desert

PD. En un momento edito el capítulo, para responder los reviews anónimos

* * *

**Sakata-2: **

Hola nuevamente, Sakata-2

Créeme, es un placer para mí publicar lo antes posible.

Tienes razón, es un tema impopular, pero bastante interesante, sin duda.

En cuanto a la vestimenta, pues sí, es un poquito más complejo de lo que piensas.

En el siguiente capítulo subiré unas imágenes de los personajes principales para que todo quede más claro, pero mientras, imagínalos como quieras. Sin camisa los hombres son sexys, jeje.

En fin, en este capítulo veras un poco de las reacciones de Sasuke, aunque el próximo será mejor.

Saludos y hasta pronto.

**KUROSAKI YU:**

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero te guste este capítulo.

Nos leemos luego ;)

**Karito: **

¿El rey Escorpión, eh?... bueno, no lo había pensado de ese modo, pero ahora que lo recuerdo la situación es un poco similar, y digo solo un poco, porque la hechicera vivía prácticamente como una reina, Sakura no. Y he ahí la gran diferencia. Jeje

Saludos y gracias por tu apoyo! :D

**idil-94**

¡HOLA!

De verdad, muchas gracias por el apoyo, nunca creí que el fanfic fuese a gustar tanto.

Ese es uno de los objetivos de la trama de hecho, que la gente conozca un poco más de las costumbres de otros pueblos. Es interesante sin duda.

Bueno, espero poder leerte pronto, Idil.

En cuanto a la prometida de madara, me temo que el sig. Capítulo tendrá que esperar un poco, sufro un pequeño bloqueo con esa historia, pero pronto pasara. Eso espero..jeje

Saludos y hasta pronto.

**Narel:**

Gracias por seguir esta historia, nos leemos pronto. Y espero te guste este capítulo.

**Na na:**

Muchas gracias por los halagos, créeme que siento muy lindo. ;)

Espero te guste este capítulo, cómo pudiste leer, se han visto.

Y muchas cosas sucederán a raíz de eso.

Saludos y hasta pronto.

**ShielaChoi:**

Hola, mira lo único que te puedo adelantar es… Sakura es una chica muy especial, y Orochimaru la mantenía pura por un motivo demasiado especifico, por supuesto ya lo leeras en los siguientes capis.

Espero te guste este.

Saludos y hasta pronto.

Y como dices tú…

UNNIE FIGHTING 0(n.n)0!...

* * *

**~El rincón de la sabiduría de Rose~**

**La esposa:**

La mujer poseía sus propios caballos, silla de montar, mantas, utensilios de cocina y vestidos. Poseía todo menos el material de caza y de combate de su marido.

**Botin de guerra:**

A menudo se capturaban niños, que eran adoptados y criados como guerreros, así como mujeres destinadas a la esclavitud sexual o los matrimonios forzados.

**El reparto de las tareas**:

En esta sociedad, la división del trabajo atribuía a los hombres la tarea de la caza y la seguridad, y a las mujeres los trabajos caseros y los niños. Sin embargo esta división no era absoluta y cada uno podía participar libremente en las tareas del otro. Si el marido estaba en el hogar durante muchos días, hacía lo que podía para aligerar el trabajo de la esposa. Cortaba madera, fabricaba o reparaba sillas, cortaba la carne en finas lonchas para su secado y entretenía a los niños.

**Bastante más que un ama de casa:**

Igual que para los hombres, el combate jugaba un papel importante en la vida de las mujeres, ya que generalmente pertenecían a sociedades guerreras. Un cierto número de danzas eran dirigidas por las mujeres en honor a los hombres. Así, por ejemplo en la «Iwakicipi» (Danza de la Victoria), ellas llevaban las armas y los tocados de sus esposos y hermanos. Además existían sociedades guerreras compuestas por mujeres cuyos parientes masculinos habían realizado actos de bravura.

**Henna:**

Se trata de un arbusto de unos dos metros de altura, ramoso, con hojas casi persistentes, opuestas, aovadas, lisas y lustrosas; flores pequeñas, blancas y olorosas, en racimos terminales, y por frutos bayas negras, redondas y del tamaño de un guisante. Sus hojas, recogidas en primavera, secadas después al aire libre y reducidas a polvo sirven para teñir. Este polvo también recibe el nombre de alheña.


	4. Orgullo y testarudez

**Hola a todas/os agradezco infinitamente todo su apoyo, los reviews, favs y follows.**

**Insisto, nunca creí que el fanfic tuviese tanta aceptación. :´D**

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**En fin, dejo de parlotear y como lo prometí aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**~*oO:: Tributo ::Oo*~**

.

.

.

.

.

_~ Dedicado a todas las chicas hermosas del "lado oscuro", quienes hacen mis horas en Facebook, mucho más divertidas e interesantes… y al dueño de mis latidos, DJM. Ya que si no fuese por su gran ayuda, esta historia jamás hubiese visto la luz. ~_

.

.

.

.

.

**~oO:: Capítulo 4: Orgullo y testarudez ::Oo~**

.

.

.

.

**Los personajes de NARUTO, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad y obra de Masashi Kishimoto**. **Capítulo con contenido sexual leve y lenguaje soez.**

.

.

.

.

**L**uego de la danza de la victoria y la presentación de la hermosa mujer tributo –que él no la aceptase del todo, no significaba que no apreciaba su gran belleza- su padre se dispuso a concluir la reunión con la tradicional _calumet__*_.

El gran jefe, como anfitrión que era de aquella fiesta, le dio la primera fumada. Lanzando las bocanadas de humo hacia el cielo, a los cuatro vientos, y a la tierra.

Se tenía la firme creencia de que con esto, se invocaba al mundo divino y al humano; creando una especie de lazo, una forma de diálogo entre lo espiritual y terrenal.

Después de aquel acto, la pipa pasó entre todos los reunidos. Quienes al fumar de ella, reforzaban su hermandad con el resto de los integrantes de la gran tribu a la que pertenecían; en un rito a la mar de simbólico y especial.

Casi una hora había transcurrido desde aquel suceso.

Ya la mayoría de los hombres, estaban ebrios o en medio de una desafinada interpretación musical –que en su opinión, parecían aullidos de coyote agonizando. Sobre todo, si los interpretes eran el tonto de Suigetsu o el escandaloso de Kiba Inuzuka.

Una mirada al cielo nocturno –específicamente, hacia el punto en el que se encontraba la luna- le bastó para deducir la hora.

Pasaba de media noche, y Sasuke decidió que era tiempo de retirarse a su tienda para descansar.

La vida en la aldea comenzaba nada más al presentarse la aurora, quería dormir profundamente, y reponer sus energías, pues había quedado en ir de cacería con algunos de los muchachos al amanecer.

Se levantó sin llamar la atención del resto, pero poco antes de ello, centró sus ojos en la figura de su padre –quien se encontraba conversando tranquilamente con Hiruzen, los consejeros, y algunos de los hombres más importantes de la tribu-.

El gran jefe se percató enseguida de que estaba siendo observado por su hijo, componiendo en ese momento una sonrisa leve y una expresión, hasta cierto punto, condescendiente.

Fue en ese momento que Sasuke suspiró resignado.

Sabía lo que ese simple gesto significaba. Fugaku esperaba que el antiguo acuerdo con sus aliados se cumpliera palabra por palabra; y para eso, él tenía que pasar la noche con la mujer peli rosa.

_Cosa que, pensándolo bien, no representaba en absoluto un sacrificio._

Con paso lento pero decidido, se encaminó hacia su _tipi_ sabiendo de antemano lo que encontraría al entrar.

_Un juguete sexual muy hermoso, sumiso, y obediente a todos los mandatos de su nuevo señor._

Sonrió complacido.

Conocía a muchas mujeres bellas –de todas las clases sociales y de diferentes aldeas-. La gran mayoría de estas había pasado por sus brazos, dándole la fama –para nada inmerecida- de seductor. Algo que, a decir verdad, no presumía del todo, pues eran ellas las que generalmente daban el primer paso, encantadas de la vida.

_Esa esclava no sería la excepción, sin duda._

Recordó el momento en el que la aludida se presentó ante él –y ante todos- en la tribu.

La teoría de que fuera una esclava de Orochimaru quedaba muy bien respaldada por la manera tan exquisita en la que bailaba la chica. Quizá era participante activa de las ceremonias y danzas que se celebraban en honor a esa serpiente.

Esa joven, con su hermoso rostro y sus vivaces movimientos, cargados de fuerza y pasión, había conseguido despertar –en cierto modo- su interés.

Consiente era de que no fue el único en prestarle más atención de la normal, pues varios de los hombres –por no decir, la gran mayoría- la miraron con embeleso y unos tantos más con deseo. Las mujeres por su lado, la vieron entre sorprendidas y escandalizadas, algunas inclusive, con celos y desprecio –sobretodo, cierta pelirroja de nombre Karin Uzumaki-.

Pero hasta cierto punto, las entendía.

Las féminas de Konoha eran demasiado recatadas y quisquillosas en cuanto a sus costumbres y tradiciones. Estaba más que seguro, que a un gran porcentaje de ellas, su recién recibido regalo no les había parecido precisamente encantador, principalmente, por las miradas pervertidas que la ojiverde provocaba en sus maridos.

Eran opiniones demasiado polarizadas, que a pesar de todo, no le importaban demasiado.

Esa esclava, pesase a quien le pesase –incluido él-, ahora estaba bajo su merced. Él era el único que tendría que preocuparse por ella a partir de ahora.

Con ese pensamiento tan lleno de pragmatismo, Sasuke se dispuso a recorrer el resto del camino.

Cuando llegó a su fastuosa tienda, se paró en seco frente a la puerta y corrió las cortinas; pudiendo comprobar que ahí, efectivamente, se encontraba la mujer tributo. El pelinegro curvó su boca levemente entrando de lleno en aquella estancia, que por cierto, estaba casi en penumbras.

Al ver esto, juntó un poco de energía vital –conocida como _Chakra_- y con un simple chasquido de sus dedos creó una chispa que sirvió para encender las velas, iluminando con su luz, y creando sombras imprecisas a su alrededor.

La peli rosa estaba de pie justo en medio de la tienda, sin inmutarse ni un poco ante el despliegue de poder de Sasuke ni ante su presencia.

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parada?_

El pelinegro mentiría si dijese que su actuar no le intrigo, pero tampoco era para tanto. Se quitó el tocado de plumas de la cabeza, y lo colgó cuidadosamente en uno de los percheros que se encontraban cerca de la cama.

Acto seguido, el moreno repasó a la joven lentamente con la mirada, situándose frente suyo.

Ella llevaba un vestido más largo y sencillo que el que usó para bailar, pero de igual manera se podían adivinar sus femeninas formas sin ningún problema. Su largo pelo rosa se mostraba ligeramente húmedo, por lo cual algunas hebras se pegaban a su rostro y hombros; señal inequívoca de que acababa de tomar un baño.

Finalmente el Uchiha se detuvo en sus ojos verdes. Mostraban altivez y carácter, justo como la había descrito su padre.

La joven lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin temor o vergüenza alguna.

Sasuke no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido. Ella era la primera persona –aparte de su familia y amigos más cercanos- que no bajaba la vista ante la intensidad de la suya.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada durante varios segundos, hasta que el azabache decidió hablar.

―Sabrás que tú eres mi regalo, por lo cual de ahora en adelante deberás someterte a mi voluntad―avisó en tono frío, impersonal.

La muchacha no dijo nada, pero siguió mirándolo con la misma intensidad, sin cambiar ni un poco la dureza de su expresión.

― ¿Tienes un nombre? ―cuestionó indiferente.

La chica no contestó. El Uchiha frunció el ceño.

―Te hice una pregunta, responde.

Sasuke empezaba a enfadarse, pero su tono permaneció tranquilo. Era bien sabido por todos, que la paciencia no era su mayor virtud, pero esta mujer obviamente no lo sabía. Por lo cual le daría una pequeña oportunidad para cambiar su actitud para con él.

Así pues –y ante el hermético silencio de la ojiverde- comenzó a caminar a su alrededor lentamente, analizando todos y cada uno de sus rasgos.

Ante aquella inspección, la peli rosa se mantuvo firme, con una perfecta postura, y la cabeza levantada. Rebosando orgullo, sin bajar la mirada, y en un estado de completa tranquilidad.

― ¿Eres muda o sorda? ―preguntó irritado.

Una vez más, ella no respondió.

Inevitablemente, su conversación con Naruto llegó a sus pensamientos.

En definitiva, el rubio había estado alucinando –a consecuencia de su elevada fiebre-. Lo más probable era que esa chica nunca había abierto la boca para hablar, pero no podía pasar por alto que la aludida tampoco hacia ningún gesto o movimiento con el cual responder.

Puede que fuese muda, pero descartó totalmente la sordera al recordar lo dicho por Fugaku; ya que según sus palabras, esta esclava había comprendido a la perfección todo lo que respectaba a sus deberes y obligaciones. Lo que, por lógica, le llevaba a sospechar que lo estaba ignorando de la forma más intencional y premeditada posible.

Un suspiro de cansancio se escapó de los labios del moreno y cesó de dar vueltas alrededor de la joven.

Fue entonces que se fijó mejor en el extraño cabello que nacía de su cabeza.

Era bastante largo –llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos-, se notaba en perfecto estado, brillante y a la vez sedoso; y ese color rosa claro, nunca había visto algo como aquello en toda su vida, de ser así, lo recordaría.

Antes de percatarse, Sasuke estaba estirando el brazo para comprobar si esa cabellera era tan suave como parecía, pero inesperadamente, la peli rosa le dio un manotazo impidiendo que la tocara.

La miró más sorprendido que molesto, y una vez más pudo ver el fuego abrasador arder en sus verdes ojos.

El pelinegro alejó su mano de ella y no pudo hacer otra cosa que mostrar una sonrisa bastante arrogante. Contadas eran las mujeres que se habían atrevido a pararle en sus deseos –generalmente, nerviosas y sonrojadas-, pero esta lo hacía con total determinación y fiereza.

―Eres demasiado orgullosa―masculló controladamente, mientras ella regresaba a su posición inicial ignorando al pelinegro casi por completo, cosa que él no pasó por alto. ―Te recuerdo que estas a mi servicio. Todo lo que yo desee, deberás cumplirlo, sin quejas. ―La tomó por el brazo sin delicadeza alguna mirándola duramente. ―Si te digo que hables, hablas, si te pregunto algo, me respondes, y si quiero tocarte, lo haré. ―Finalizó tajante.

Y para que le quedase más claro, con su mano libre comenzó a recorrer la curvatura de la cadera de la joven, acercándose peligrosamente a la zona ubicada entre sus piernas.

De pronto, el sonido seco de una fuerte bofetada se escuchó en el lugar.

Con el rostro ladeado y la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe, el azabache soltó a la peli rosa casi por acto reflejo.

Ella respiraba de manera agitada, mirando su mano levantada y luego a él, totalmente consternada.

La expresión de Sasuke se mostró primeramente sorprendida, pero segundos después, fue sustituida por una de total ira.

―Perra…―siseó furioso.

Cegado por la ira, la agarró del antebrazo y la empujó con fiereza contra una de las paredes de la tienda, observándola sin compasión alguna.

Al impactarse con el duro suelo, la ojijade dejó escapar un gemido de dolor apenas perceptible, pero al poco rato, se levantó como pudo y miró de manera desafiante a Sasuke, sin decir nada, para no variar.

Esto provocó que el ojinegro se enfureciera mucho más, pero de algún modo logró dominarse.

_¿Podía ser más testaruda esa mujer?_

Él nunca había aplicado castigo físico a ninguna representante del sexo opuesto. Esta chica era la primera, y bien merecido se lo tenía por necia. Había sobrepasado los límites de su paciencia, y no conforme con ello, había tenido el atrevimiento de golpearle –muy duro por cierto, para ser mujer- sin remordimientos.

Pensó entonces, que los dioses tenían un sentido del humor demasiado agrio.

_Esperaba una esclava sumisa y obediente, pero se había encontrado con algo abismalmente distinto._

No podía devolverla, mucho menos botarla de su casa. Su orgullo –como hombre y guerrero-, estaba de por medio. Si la sacaba, no solo decepcionaría a su padre, sino que también tendría que soportar que su virilidad fuese cuestionada.

De solo imaginarlo, prefirió ahorrarse la humillación.

Ya un poco más calmado, avanzó hacia su cama de finas telas y pieles, tomando una de las mantas que se encontraban ahí, y arrojándosela a la chica con brusquedad.

Ella vio la prenda y luego a él, algo incrédula por su repentino cambio de actitud y su acción.

―Entenderás que no tengo el más mínimo interés en compartir mi cama contigo―dijo fríamente observándola desde su sitio. ―No voy a permitir ni el más pequeño gesto de rebeldía. Mi padre, el gran jefe de esta aldea, ya te lo habrá dicho―masculló en el mismo tono. ―Se te tratará bien mientras acates las normas y seas leal a los Uchiha y a Konoha, pero si no lo haces, no seremos piadosos y lo sabes. ―Le dedicó una media sonrisa bastante prepotente. ―Tu libertad y tu vida nos pertenece… a mi más que a nadie; así que ya sabes que hacer. ―Concluyó arrogante.

En ese momento, las pupilas de la joven se oscurecieron con ira y su entrecejo se frunció más que antes, pero aun así siguió sin hablar.

Tras varios segundos, ella bajó levemente su mirada, volviendo su expresión a la normalidad, y asintiendo de forma casi imperceptible. Ante aquel logro, el ego de Sasuke se infló más que nunca.

Luego de ello, el moreno apagó las velas que los alumbraban quedándose de nuevo en total obscuridad.

―Solo espero que no hagas algo mortalmente estúpido, como escapar. ―finalizó en tono frío, recostándose en su cómoda cama y dándole la espalda a la muchacha, dispuesto a dormir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*::o0o::*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un quedo suspiro se escapó de sus sonrosados labios.

Ya era de madrugada –alrededor de las tres y cuarto-. Sakura lo sabía porque llevaba más o menos dos horas fingiéndose dormida en aquel frío rincón, en el cual, su nuevo amo había decidido botarla como si fuese una cosa totalmente inútil o inservible.

Ella era consciente de que no debió golpearlo, pero era tan arrogante, terco, y atrevido, que no le quedó más remedio que ponerle un límite, y de paso defenderse de él.

Con el manotazo, le había enviado una clara advertencia de que no la tocara, sin embargo poco le importó y sufrió las consecuencias de sus actos. Por ese lado no se disculparía, él había tenido la culpa en su mayoría. Y lo decía así, porque sabía que la principal causa de todos sus males y desgracias había sido siempre su explosivo carácter.

Sus primeros años con Orochimaru, eran un claro ejemplo de eso.

La habían castigado tantas veces –a causa de su rebeldía e insubordinación- que todos los arboles del bosque no alcanzaban para contabilizarle.

Poco importaba si eran agresiones físicas o psicológicas, o si la dejaban sin comer durante días, o a veces eran ambas; ella nunca dejaba de retar y desafiar a Orochimaru, importándole poco si perdía la vida en el proceso.

_¿Para qué quería una libertad a medias?_

Orochimaru la mantuvo con vida por dos razones en específico. Una era su belleza, la otra, su _preciado_ don.

Sabía que sin esas _"bendiciones_" –que a ella siempre le habían parecido todo lo contrario- a su antiguo amo, seguro no le habría importado en absoluto acabar con ella de la forma más sádica posible, después de todo, había descubierto de una manera muy cruel todos y cada uno de sus alcances.

Por eso, desde el momento en el que la anciana Koharu descubrió que no estaba mancillada, tomó la firme decisión de luchar por un futuro mejor, aunque eso significara pagar un alto precio.

Si Konoha –o cualquiera- descubría la clase de secretos que albergaba en su cuerpo, seguro usarían estos para sus propios fines egoístas.

_Y ya no deseaba más ríos de sangre en su conciencia._

Con ese pensamiento, se levantó sin hacer ruido, avanzando hacia el estante de armas que se encontraba un par de metros adelante, cuidando que sus silentes pisadas no fuesen escuchadas.

Al llegar ahí, debido a la oscuridad que la rodeaba –dificultando mucho su visión-, tomó lo primero que distinguió, siendo esto, un afilado y largo cuchillo. Luego de ello, caminó sigilosamente hacia el lecho de Sasuke, con el arma punzocortante en la mano, e intenciones más que obvias.

El moreno se encontraba en la misma posición, dándole la espalda por completo.

Se detuvo junto a él a la espera de un movimiento o algo que le indicara que no estaba profundamente dormido, pero no ocurrió nada.

La respiración suave y acompasada del pelinegro, así como su tranquila expresión –pudo verla, por uno que otro rayo de luna que se colaba en la tienda- se encargaron de hacerle saber, que aquel hombre estaba, irónicamente, a su merced.

Sus brillantes ojos verde jade, repasaron con lentitud el cuerpo inmóvil de la persona que descansaba en aquella cama.

Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, se formó de a poco en el rostro de finas facciones de Sakura.

A pesar de su fuerte complexión, imponente estatura, y edad –no más de veintidós años-, el orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha, parecía un inocente infante cuando dormía; ajeno a todos los males de ese mundo, sin preocupaciones ni dolor.

Se dejó de pensamientos tontos, mostrando enseguida una fría expresión, mientras empuñaba decidida el filoso cuchillo de negra _obsidiana__*__._

_Él debía morir esa noche._

Tenía dos opciones. Una era cortar su yugular; se desangraría rápidamente y por la falta de sangre y oxígeno en su cerebro, se desmayaría y moriría sin dolor. La otra consistía en atacar algún órgano vital, pero irremediablemente él gritaría, y su muerte seria terriblemente lenta y dolorosa, además no le daría tiempo a escapar y la cazarían hasta darle muerte.

La primera era la más viable sin duda, pero la indecisión tocó su corazón.

_¿Sus deseos de libertad valían la vida de un hombre?_

Una parte de ella le decía que, la libertad, estaba reservada para aquellos que tenían la suficiente valentía para decidir el rumbo que tomaría su vida.

_La otra le hacía ver que, en ese lugar, viviría a salvo por el resto de sus días, y que con Sasuke Uchiha ella se sentiría, por primera vez, totalmente segura__._

.

.

.

.

**~oO:: Continuara ::Oo~**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que se encuentre de maravilla.

Capítulo cuatro finalizado.

¿Cumple con sus expectativas?

Yo espero que sí. :3

Como pudieron leer, las cosas se pusieron bastante tensas entre esos dos.

Sasuke es orgulloso y terco, Sakura también, por lo que sus personalidades chocan al grado de no estar contentos el uno con el otro.

Es raro ver a Sasuke Uchiha iniciar una conversación y que Sakura no diga ni pío, quería recalcar eso. XD

Ya se va revelando un poco el pasado y las habilidades de Sakura, pero aún sigue siendo un misterio que tipo de dones poseía la chica como para despertar el interés de Orochimaru. Esta claro que él la deseaba, pero también le era útil para algo.

Y la última escena…

¿Ustedes qué creen que haga Sakura?

Matará a Sasuke y se irá, o se quedará en Konoha, a pesar de no tener libertad y estar en constante alerta por si alguien descubre "los secretos que posee su cuerpo".

Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ;)

¿Merece un review?

Hasta la próxima, espero que sea el martes.

Nos leemos luego.

Atte: Fleur du Desert/ Desert Rose

PD. En un momento edito para responder los reviews anónimos.

* * *

**Karito:**

¡Hola, Karito!

Pues que te digo, un poquito de NaruHina nunca cae mal, son tan tiernos y pronto serán padres. :3

Y Sasuke, bueno creo que el tema de su descendencia no es algo que le importe mucho que digamos de momento, pero ya veremos qué pasa en el transcurso de la historia. Muchas gracias por leer, espero te guste el capítulo que sigue.

**Rachel: **

Hola, Rachel.

Espero te encuentres maravillosamente.

Me alegra que esta historia haya captado tu atención.

En cuanto a los capítulos, hasta el momento, el segundo, es uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir. Como dices tú, es una montaña rusa para las emociones del lector. Me siento contenta de que hay cumplido tus expectativas. :D

En cuanto a la virginidad de Sakura, de momento solo la anciana Koharu sabrá que Sakura es pura, pero por supuesto Sasuke se enterara en su momento.

Falta algo de tiempo para que se desarrolle una escena en cuanto a ese tema, pero prometo no decepcionar a ninguno.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer.

Hasta pronto.

**a92**:

Muchas gracias por tan buena vibra y ánimos.

¡Como mi lectora a ti te doy un diez!

Saludos y espero te guste este capítulo.

**Sakata-2:**

Hola nuevamente, Sakata! :D

Me alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado.

No sabes lo bien que se siente cumplir con las expectativas de quienes te leen. J

Perdóname, pero no podré subir la imagen que les prometí, sucede que la laptop se desconfiguró y ahorita la han llevado a reparar. L

Pero no te preocupes, la historia seguirá sin problema alguno, como hasta ahora jeje.

De momento, imaginar a Sasuke sin camisa, no será un problema en absoluto, pero para que sepas como es su ropa, es bastante similar a la que usó en la saga en la que peleó con Itachi, o sea usa su camisa sin mangas y con el pecho casi al descubierto –sexy- solo el material y los colores son algo diferentes.

Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior.

Un saludo y un abrazo, Sakata. Nos leemos pronto.

**Yunno: **

¡Konichiwa, Yunno!

Primeramente, muchas gracias por leer y tomarte la molestia de dejar un comentario.

Sabes el tema es, como tú dices, poco común, pero creo que ahí reside gran parte de su encanto… jeje

Me alegra que te guste.

En cuanto al capítulo…

Si Sakura posee habilidades curativas como tal, eso se verá en el transcurso de la historia.

Pues el milagro de Naruto, no lo es tanto en realidad. XD

Espero te guste el que sigue.

Saludos y hasta pronto.

**K-rol: **

Muchas gracias por leer, K-rol.

Y descuida, si habrá acción, pero falta un poco para llegar a esa parte.

Hasta la próxima, saludos. ;)

**Cris: **

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer mi historia.

Espero te siga gustando.

La continuación ya está.

Un saludo y hasta pronto. :3

* * *

**~El rincón de la sabiduría de Rose~**

**Calumet o pipa de la paz:**

El término calumet -cuyo significado es "caña", lo cual atiende a un origen etimológico claramente descriptivo-, es de origen francés, y fue dado por los europeos para definir aquellas pipas sagradas que fumaban los pueblos indígenas de América del Norte.

Su empleo era costumbre en las reuniones del consejo tribal y en las ceremonias de hermanamiento, símbolo de un lazo de amistad entre diferentes personas, basado en una adopción figurativa, una confraternización en paz entre pueblos e individuos. La ceremonia se iniciaba, en la mayor parte de los casos, con la actuación del anfitrión, quien lanzaba bocanadas de humo hacia el cielo, a los cuatro vientos y, por último, a la tierra, invocando así tanto al mundo divino como al humano, para dejar luego la pipa pasara entre sus congéneres.

Al pasarse la pipa sellaban el acuerdo de no agresión. Pensaban que su espíritu se fusionaba con el de los demás a través del humo del tabaco, creando así una hermandad. Los rituales para fumar la pipa de la paz casi siempre eran idénticos. El chamán del pueblo anfitrión se recluía en su tienda y allí seleccionaba las hojas de un tabaco perteneciente a la especie Nicotiana Rústica (único que se encontraba en estado silvestre en la región).

**Obsidiana: **

Mineral volcánico vítreo y compacto de color negro o verde muy oscuro, que antiguamente utilizaban los amerindios en la fabricación de espejos, armas cortantes y flechas.

A veces confundida con los cuarzos ahumados muy oscuros, la obsidiana no es en realidad un cristal, sino un fedelpasto silícico de aluminio anhidro, vitrificado por la acción de fenómenos volcánicos, bajo condiciones de alta presión y temperatura.

Se trata en definitiva, de una roca eruptiva, cuyo color negro, de brillo vítreo una vez pulida, es, junto con el azabache, uno de los más profundos entre todos los conocidos en la naturaleza.


	5. Bendecida por los dioses

**Hola a todos/as los que esperaban continuación y una disculpa por hacerlos esperar tanto.**

**Lamento mucho no haberla traído antes, pero la inspiración abandono mi feo cerebro por un largo rato y no podía terminar el capítulo de forma satisfactoria. Ustedes merecen algo bueno que leer y espero que esta continuación les deje satisfechos luego de casi dos meses de ausencia.**

**Gracias nuevamente por su apoyo, paciencia, favs, follows, y por supuesto sus preciosos reviews.**

**Sin más por el momento…**

**¡Disfruten la lectura! =D**

* * *

**~*oO:: Tributo ::Oo*~**

.

.

.

.

.

_~ Dedicado a todas las chicas hermosas del "lado oscuro", quienes hacen mis horas en Facebook, mucho más divertidas e interesantes… y al dueño de mis latidos, DJM. Ya que si no fuese por su gran ayuda, esta historia jamás hubiese visto la luz. ~_

.

.

.

.

.

**~oO:: Capítulo 5: Bendecida por los dioses ::Oo~**

.

.

.

.

**Los personajes de NARUTO, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad y obra de Masashi Kishimoto**.

.

.

.

.

**J**usto cuando los primeros rayos de Sol iluminaban con su luz la tierra del fuego, Sasuke abrió pesadamente sus ojos ónix a ese nuevo día.

La realidad le golpeó con fuerza arrolladora, e inmediatamente se incorporó en la cama, virando su rostro hacia el lugar en donde debía estar su regalo, pero solo se encontró con una manta cuidadosamente doblada… y ni rastro alguno de aquella muchacha en la fastuosa tienda.

Chasqueó la lengua furioso consigo mismo, específicamente, con su debilidad.

Luego de permanecer despierto y vigilante toda la maldita noche, se duerme –debido al extremo cansancio que lo embargaba-, aunque estaba seguro de que no fueron más de cinco minutos –cinco miserables minutos-, consiguiendo en este pequeño lapso de inconsciencia perder de vista a tan atrevida esclava.

_¿Acaso lo creía tan estúpido e ingenuo como para descansar plácidamente, sabiendo que a sus espaldas se encontraba una completa desconocida?_

Sí. Era una simple mujer, pero no por su género la consideraba menos peligrosa. Quería comprobar de alguna retorcida manera el tamaño de sus alcances… y vaya que lo consiguió.

Recordó lo ocurrido a altas horas de la noche, mientras un suspiro lleno de cansancio se escapaba de su boca.

_Esa chica, era capaz de hacer cosas mortalmente estúpidas, pero también tenía las suficientes agallas como para atreverse a hacerlas._

Lo que ella no sospechaba era que, Sasuke Uchiha, era tan precavido y desconfiado, que siempre dormía con un arsenal de filosas dagas bajo la almohada. Era algo incómodo –y bastante peligroso-, pero era un hábito que le había salvado el pellejo en más de una ocasión.

En pocas palabras, si lo que ella deseaba era escapar, él no se lo pondría para nada fácil. Sasuke era un experimentado guerrero de élite, había comenzado a entrenar su cuerpo y mente desde muy temprana edad –las primeras lecciones de Itachi, ocurrieron cuando él tenía escasos seis años-, agudizando sus sentidos, y consiguiendo habilidades que lo hacían ver como un prodigio o genio de su clan y de su tribu.

Por eso, ya muy de madrugada –alrededor de las tres y cuarto-, pudo escuchar con ayuda de su afinado oído el suspiro de la muchacha, y minutos más tarde, como ella se levantaba del suelo caminando hacia lo que, obviamente, era su estante de armas; tomando alguna de estas, y aproximándose sigilosamente hacia él con dicha arma en las manos.

A los pocos segundos, el peculiar olor que desprendía el cuerpo de la peli rosa le inundó las fosas nasales, indicándole con esto, que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él.

Siendo franco, no tenía ni puta idea del porque ella había decidido hacer algo tan osado, estúpido, e imprudente, como lo era atentar contra la vida de su nuevo señor a sangre fría. Peor aún, sabiendo que él era el hijo del gran jefe de la tribu que la había acogido, muy a pesar de estar al tanto de que ella estuvo al servicio de un ser tan despreciable como lo era Orochimaru.

_¿Acaso esa mujer no valoraba las segundas oportunidades o su propia vida?_

Había llevado una vida tan miserable e indigna, que estaba seguro de que no.

Fuese la razón que fuese, el azabache no estaba dispuesto a morir esa noche, mucho menos, a manos de una vulgar esclava. Y si se veía obligado a detenerla… lo haría sin mostrar un ápice de piedad.

Pasaron dos minutos, pero no ocurría nada en concreto que le hiciese saber cuándo lo atacaría. Y así, curioso y a la expectativa, abrió ligeramente su ojo derecho –tanto, que parecía como si nunca hubiese realizado tal acción-.

No podía presumir que gozaba de una imagen nítida, pero al menos sabía lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

La extraña mujer peli rosa estaba quieta. Sin expresión alguna en el rostro, y observándolo con aquellos grandes ojos verdes, tal como si estuviese analizando cada milímetro de su ser.

Notó de pronto, como los labios de ella se curvearon, formando una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

_¿En qué clase de cosas estaría pensando esa mujer?_

Más no tuvo mucho tiempo para sacar conjeturas, pues la expresión de la joven se tornó gélida, elevando con decisión, la mano con la que sostenía el cuchillo de negra obsidiana, dispuesta a terminar con el asunto que la había llevado hasta ahí.

Sasuke ya tenía empuñada el arma con la que se defendería por debajo de la almohada donde descansaba su cabeza, convencido de actuar en el momento justo en el que ella arremetiera contra su carne, pero para su gran extrañeza, nunca hubo tal ataque.

Lo siguiente que vio, fue el destello de la indecisión reflejado en los orbes jade, el titubeo de su mano, y un repentino dolor de cabeza que la hizo llevarse la mano a la frente, presionando esa parte como si fuese a explotar en cualquier momento.

Juraría que escuchó un angustioso gemido salir de la boca de aquella muchacha, pero fue tan débil, que tampoco podía asegurar nada. Bien pudo ser un animal o el mismísimo viento.

Estuvo a un segundo de levantarse y comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que sucedía con la peli rosa, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera hacer el amago de levantarse, ella le dio la espalda alejándose de la cama. Notó como el cuchillo era colocado nuevamente en su sitio –lo supo, porque oyó el repiqueteo del mineral vítreo contra la superficie de madera del estante-, y retomando así su lugar en aquel incomodo rincón, tan silenciosamente, como lo había hecho al levantarse de ahí minutos atrás.

El pelinegro no sabía con exactitud lo que había ocurrido con ella, pero tampoco se iba a parar y preguntar. De lo que si estaba seguro en esos momentos, era que esa extraña e imprudente mujer no intentaría hacer otra tontería, por lo menos en lo que le restaba a esa noche.

Ya en la mañana despejaría sus dudas. Y por supuesto, seguiría tan alerta y vigilante como en un principio… o eso creyó.

De pronto, una voz conocida lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Tú en cama tan tarde?, no me cabe duda ahora de que esa mujer de cabello rosa te dejó deshecho—dijo con su típico tono aburrido y las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Shikamaru…—Masculló Sasuke, algo sorprendido por la presencia del más flojo y vago de los Nara en su tienda. A decir verdad, estaba tan abstraído por sus asuntos que ni siquiera se había percatado de que alguien invadía la privacidad que le proporcionaba su hogar. — ¿Qué haces tú…?

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, el muchacho de coleta alta se adelantó a hablar.

—Te recuerdo que habíamos quedado en ir de cacería al bosque de la muerte. A mí no me importa demasiado si se cancela o no, pero los demás ya están desesperados. —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. —No quería venir a buscarte, de hecho, ninguno de los muchachos deseaba tomarse esa libertad por temor a encontrarte en pleno coito, pero me alegro de que no haya sido así…—Suspiró ciertamente aliviado. — Ya puedo quitarme esa perturbadora imagen de la cabeza.

El Uchiha lo miró con evidente incomodidad, mientras un ligero rubor rosado aparecía en sus mejillas. Nara Shikamaru, tenía una manera demasiado particular y directa de expresarse, motivo por el cual, situaciones como las de ese momento eran bastante frecuentes en su vida cotidiana.

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió que al entrar a mi casa sin avisar, pudiste haberme encontrado en una situación comprometedora?—Preguntó inquisitivamente.

Justo después de haber formulado la cuestión, Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se lavó la cara con el agua que estaba en un recipiente mediano de cerámica, ubicado sobre una mesilla de madera tallada justo al lado de donde dormía.

—En realidad, no—Contestó el Nara con excesiva tranquilidad.

Luego de secarse la cara con un trapo, el moreno arqueó una ceja, confundido y molesto por la respuesta. El chico lo notó, y rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de que tendría que dar una aburrida explicación de sus motivos.

—Lo que quiero decir es, que sabía que no te encontraría en una "situación comprometedora", porque vi a la chica recolectando agua del río junto a Shizune-san y Tenten hace un rato. —Soltó un bufido. — ¿Era necesario explicarte algo que se supone deberías saber?, que problemático…

Sasuke carraspeó.

—Por supuesto que no, solo deseaba asegurarme. — Mintió el Uchiha mostrando una expresión de total calma. Aunque debajo de esa máscara de tranquilidad, se ocultaba una gran mezcla de duda, incertidumbre, y asombro.

Estaba totalmente seguro de que esa mujer había huido ya de la aldea –eso si corría con la suerte de burlar a los guerreros centinelas-, pero ahora resultaba que no solo se había quedado, sino que también se integraba a las tareas y labores de Konoha como cualquier otro aldeano.

De forma inevitable, una cuestión comenzó a rondar su mente.

_¿Qué la llevó a tomar la decisión de quedarse?_

Tomó del estante su arco, suficientes flechas, una navaja, y dos cuchillos… solo por si acaso. Una vez que te adentrabas al bosque de la muerte, nunca sabias que tipo de peligro te encontrarías en tu camino.

Irremediablemente, sus negros ojos se posaron en el afilado cuchillo de obsidiana, que alguna vez, había pertenecido a su hermano Itachi.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en su boca.

Era irónico ver que el arma que su hermano había utilizado en más de una ocasión para protegerle, fuese la misma que esa desconocida usaría, pero para asesinarlo.

Sus pensamientos vengativos salieron a flote en cuestión de segundos.

Ahora que tenía la certeza de que esa chica seguía en la aldea, tendría más de una oportunidad para hacerle pagar su atrevimiento. No podía –ni quería- dejar las cosas así. La obligaría a respetarlo y obedecerlo, por sobre todas las cosas.

Puede que haya sido ofrecida como tributo para premiar sus grandes proezas de batalla, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una esclava. Su esclava. Cierto que era necia, orgullosa, y fiera, tanto, que le costaba imaginarla sometiéndose a la voluntad de alguien superior. Simplemente, la sumisión, no parecía cuadrar con el fuerte carácter que se cargaba la chica. Hecho que le hizo recordar las palabras de su padre.

Él había dicho que ella parecía una mujer con ciertos privilegios entre las tantas que tenía Orochimaru. Si las cosas eran así, la teoría con más sentido que podía formular en esos momentos, era la de que esa mujer –por su notable belleza-, era la concubina predilecta de la serpiente.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal de tan solo imaginar tal cosa. No había tomado en cuenta ese pequeño detalle, hasta ese momento. Él tenía a su disposición a la mujer que, apenas unos días atrás, pertenecía en la totalidad de su cuerpo a Orochimaru.

La sola idea lo asqueó en sobremanera, pero no por ello dejaría de tomar medidas en el asunto. Esa peli rosa lo había desafiado y humillado.

Recordó la fuerte bofetada, y la ira volvió a apoderarse de su ser.

Tarde o temprano, y por una simple cuestión de orgullo, convertiría a esa sucia esclava en el más manso de los corderitos, o dejaba de llamarse Sasuke Uchiha, _"El halcón guerrero de Konoha"._

— ¿Quiénes vienen con nosotros?...—Preguntó el azabache en tono apático, mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su bolsa de piel y se la colgaba al hombro, al tiempo que salía de su señorial tienda seguido de Shikamaru.

La luz del amanecer le dio por completo en la cara, acariciándole la piel con sus cálidos rayos.

—Los mismos de siempre, excepto Naruto. —Contestó el joven sin mucho interés, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Sasuke. — Entre la señora Kushina y Hinata, le obligaron a quedarse a descansar. Ya te puedes imaginar la clase de berrinche que esta armándoles en estos momentos a esas pobres mujeres. Solo espero que su madre no enfurezca y termine rompiéndole el otro brazo.

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza, mientras una mueca sardónica se formaba de a poco en su rostro.

—Hmp, es un total _dobe._

— Ni que lo digas…—Asintió Shikamaru dándole la razón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*::o0o::*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El bosque de la muerte, era conocido por ser un lugar engañosamente apacible. La tranquilidad que se percibía nada más al poner un pie dentro de sus confines, era solo una vil máscara.

Para alguien que no sabía reconocer señales, rastros, y senderos, era fácil perderse. Por algo tenía ese escabroso nombre. Nunca había garantía de salir sano y salvo de ahí.

Y ya fuese por simple suerte o bendición de los dioses, seis hombres de Konoha, regresarían esa tarde sin rasguño alguno a sus hogares, luego de una fructífera excursión a las entrañas de tan temido sitio. Al menos, así era para los que no se atrevían a exponer su humanidad dentro de ese bosque.

El silencio del lugar se veía inusualmente interrumpido por las voces y pasos de dichos afortunados.

—Todo esto es tú culpa, Suigetsu—gruñó Kiba, mientras le echaba un vistazo a su arruinada cacería, acomodada sobre el lomo de su enorme perro de nombre Akamaru, y luego miró al aludido con expresión molesta. — Si no hubieses tardado tanto, según tú, pescando, ya habríamos llegado a la aldea y mis patos aún serian comestibles.

— ¡Ah, no! Yo no tengo la culpa de que no sepas desangrar correctamente a tu futura comida. —Se encogió de hombros con una mueca improsulta. —Además, tenía calor. Luego de estar casi una hora pescando, necesitaba refrescarme.

El Inuzuka lo miró con desdén.

— ¡Eres un cínico de lo peor! —Le gritó apuntándole con el dedo. —Lo mínimo que debes hacer para compensarme, es darme la mitad de tu pesca, y así estaríamos a mano.

— ¡Ni muerto!... — el peliblanco vio sus peces como si fuesen un tesoro. — Estos son para mi solito y lo sabes, además, que yo sepa los perros no comen pescado. —Una sonrisa burlona y sarcástica de dientes picudos se dibujó en su boca.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, sardina apestosa?!...

—Lo que oíste, cara de perro— respondió lentamente sin cambiar su expresión. —No te daré nada, así que vete a echar pulgas a otro lado.

— ¡Argh!... —gruñó el castaño apretando los puños. — ¡Te voy a hacer pedacitos y luego alimentaré a mi jauría de perros con tu carne!

—Y yo insisto en que los perros no comen pescado, pero inténtalo… si te atreves—dijo Suigetsu retándole y listo para defenderse de ser necesario.

A punto estaban de lanzarse el uno sobre el otro, cuando inesperadamente para ambos, alguien los golpeó duramente en la cabeza con el puño cerrado.

Se trataba de Sasuke, quien miraba a los dos con expresión de no andarse con juegos, y una vena resaltando en su sien.

— Parecen un par de animales salvajes—masculló al borde de la impaciencia. —Si siguen así, seré yo quien los corte en pedazos, a ambos, y alimentaré a los perros de Kiba con sus restos.

Kiba y Suigetsu tragaron saliva con dificultad, y se miraron entre si nerviosos. Sabían que el pelinegro no lo decía en serio, pero su tono de voz no dejaba lugar a discusiones sin sentido. Si se le hacía enojar lo suficiente, eran conscientes de que él era capaz de eso… y mucho más.

—Sabes que Kiba y yo nos queremos mucho, Sasuke. —Sonrió el ojimorado, pasándole el brazo por el hombro al Inuzuka. —Solo jugábamos, ¿Verdad, pulgoso?...

—Por supuesto, pescado podrido…—Asintió Kiba, contraatacándole con uno de los tantos apodos que usaba para referirse al chico albino. Cosa a Suigetsu no le importó demasiado, pues había encontrado algo mucho mejor con lo que entretenerse en el camino de vuelta a casa.

Hozuki miró a Shikamaru, Sai, y Chouji a poco menos de tres metros de donde se encontraban ellos, y sonrió confianzudamente.

—Parece que _alguien_ no tuvo suficiente sexo anoche…—Le comentó el peliblanco a Kiba fingiendo inocencia, y con la clara intención de que el resto de los presentes lo escuchara, en especial Sasuke.

El azabache –que regresaba a su puesto de guía al frente del grupo-, se detuvo en seco, girando lentamente su cabeza y mirando al aludido de la forma más gélida posible.

—"_Ya se había tardado"… _—Pensó el Uchiha apretando los puños.

— ¡Eh, no me veas así, compañero! —Se encogió de hombros, haciéndose el desentendido. —Estas más gruñón que de costumbre, cuando en realidad, no deberías. — Un suspiro se le escapó de los labios al recordar a la peli rosa. — Después de todo, con una mujer tan hermosa calentando tu cama y cumpliendo todas tus fantasías, ¿Quién podría estar enfadado?...

Ante la lógica de las palabras de Suigetsu Hozuki, los chicos se miraron entre si –y miraron a Sasuke-, sin saber que pensar al respecto.

Mientras tanto, el ojinegro se sintió de pronto acorralado. Si ellos supiesen que, en realidad, él ni siquiera había tocado a esa muchacha –al menos, no con deseos de satisfacerse sexualmente-, lo más seguro era que terminaría siendo el hazmerreír de sus compañeros. Y eso, no lo iba a permitir.

—Lo que yo haga con ella, y la razón de mi pésimo humor hoy… no son asunto tuyo, Suigetsu—advirtió Sasuke en tono frío y controlado. Si el peliblanco quería sacarlo de quicio con sus estupideces, no lo conseguiría. Solo esperaba que no fuese tan idiota como para no medir las consecuencias de sus comentarios.

—Lo sé, lo sé…—Exhaló profundamente, sonriendo despreocupado ante el tono de advertencia que usaba Sasuke con él. —Pero, yo no quiero saber de ti. —Hizo un mohín de desagrado. — Yo deseo saber más de ella. —Comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos. — Su nombre, si sabe cocinar, si besa bien, si es buena y cariñosa en tú ya sabes que, y si tiene el pelo igual de rosa en tú ya sabes dónde…

Al ver el gesto pícaro y desvergonzado en la cara de Suigetsu, a Sasuke le dieron ganas de ahogarlo en el río, pero a pesar de ese impulso asesino, permaneció igual de imperturbable. No saltaría a defender a alguien cuya reputación era, simplemente, indefendible.

—Vamos, amigo. ¡Cambia esa cara!... —Suigetsu soltó una risa, que en cierto modo, aligeró la pesada atmósfera de la que sentía rodeado. — Créeme que no fui el único en comerme a tu chica con la mirada. —Confesó sin reparo. —Los aquí presentes no me dejaran mentir, ¿Verdad?...

Ante aquello, Sasuke fijó sus ojos en el resto de los muchachos, no sorprendiéndose en lo absoluto con lo que se encontró.

Todos se hacían los desentendidos.

Kiba había comenzado a silbar y acariciar el pelaje de Akamaru, desenredando una que otra hebra de vez en cuando. Chouji, había dejado de comer las moras que con tanto ahínco devoraba segundos atrás, mientras un rubor aparecía en sus redondas mejillas. Sai por su parte, se había concentrado en ver saltar a una tonta ardilla de rama en rama. Y Shikamaru, el buen Shikamaru… carraspeó algo incómodo al notar la inquisitiva mirada del Uchiha Sasuke sobre él.

—No me mires de ese modo, Sasuke. Al fin y al cabo, somos hombres y no estamos ciegos…— Un pequeño rubor apareció en su rostro y volvió a carraspear. — Hasta mi padre la observó con ojos indecentes mientras bailaba, y eso que tenía a mi madre a lado. Ya te imaginaras la cantidad de moretones que tiene en el brazo de tantos pellizcos que mi madre le dio.

— Es una mujer muy bonita y baila estupendo, parece bendecida por los dioses…— Habló Chouji por primera vez, dejando a un lado su conocida timidez, y sorprendiendo a más de uno por sus ciertas palabras.

— ¡Bien dicho, compañero! — Exclamó el peliblanco, alegre por la respuesta. — Odio decirlo, pero esa fea serpiente tenía gustos muy finos. —Volvió a suspirar. — ¡Como sea!... Eso no me ayudara a saber nada, ni siquiera su nombre. Y su nuevo amo, es demasiado huraño y territorial, como para permitir que alguien tan sensual como yo se acerque a preguntárselo personalmente. — Le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa al pelinegro y comenzó a andar por el sendero, que en cuestión de minutos, lo llevaría de vuelta a Konoha.

— Yo sé su nombre…— Reveló el inexpresivo Sai, ante las caras de asombro de todos, Sasuke más que ningún otro.

—… ¿Pero cómo carajo tú…? —Articuló a duras penas el Uchiha. Preso de una ira que se arremolinaba de a poco en su interior, y la cual parecía querer estallar en cualquier momento.

Apretó la mandíbula hasta que pareció oírla crujir.

Ella hablaba, punto. Naruto no había alucinado, y Sai – o quien sabe quién más-, la habían escuchado también. Inclusive, sabían su nombre. Había estado jugando con él la noche anterior, seguramente, disfrutando en sus adentros la manera en la que lo humilló propinándole tremenda bofetada. ¡Por todos los dioses existentes! Y no conforme con eso, había intentado matarlo mientras lo creía dormido –no lo había hecho, pero no por ello borraba su cruel intención-.

_Después de todo, ¿Qué se podía esperar de la mujer de Orochimaru?_

Estaba claro que su gran belleza y fuerte carácter eran su mejor arma, pero aunque esa faceta de su personalidad le intrigaba un poco, no era nada de otro mundo. Por lo tanto, se consideraba a sí mismo, inmune al encanto de esa víbora de cabellos rosados.

Ahora más que nunca, todo se reducía a una cuestión de orgullo. No iba a permitir que una mujer como esa siguiese burlándose de él, mucho menos a sus espaldas. Por simple capricho, la haría hablar hasta que le sangrasen los labios de tantas palabras pronunciadas.

Sonrió satisfecho con su resolución, sin embargo, la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

Así pues, todos sus sentidos se centraron en el pálido pelinegro, que no solo compartía con él la similitud de sus rasgos, también una cordial amistad desde la infancia.

Suigetsu se acercó a Sai a pasos agigantados, preso de la curiosidad y la expectativa.

—Venga, Sai. Ya deja de hacerte el interesante. —Los ojos violetas brillaban emocionados. — ¿Qué no ves cómo nos tienes a todos?...

—Bueno, yo…—Comenzó a hablar el chico, sin prisa alguna. — Para empezar, yo no estuve presente. Me ha contado todo Ino. Ocurrió ayer, en casa de la anciana Koharu…

Y así, el serio muchacho comenzó a relatar lo acontecido en ese lugar, de la forma más fiel posible.

Las duras –pero ciertas- palabras de Karin, como la antes callada peli rosa se enfrentó a la colorina con gran fuerza, frialdad, y determinación. De cómo después de eso, Karin había salido furiosa de la tienda, y también como la temperamental esclava, había dejado de lado las acusaciones de la ojiroja y develaba el misterio de su nombre.

Decir que no estaban sorprendidos, hubiese sido una gran mentira.

El Uchiha arrugó el ceño, rememorando lo dicho por su amigo rubio. Naruto le había comentado que, poco antes de que él fuese a visitarlo, Karin había ido a verlo hecha una furia, pidiéndole explícitamente a su primo que lo convenciese de no aceptar a esa esclava.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas. El enfrentamiento de Karin con la ojiverde, las miradas desdeñosas que le dedicó la pelirroja a la chica mientras interpretaba la danza del tributo la noche anterior. Creyó que solo se trataba de los celos –injustificados- de Karin, pero no eran tan simple como eso, la Uzumaki de verdad estaba intentando protegerlo de algo que, seguramente, en un futuro no muy lejano sería una absoluta calamidad.

Era una lástima que no lo haya visto de esa forma antes, pues ahora era demasiado tarde. Tanto por las habladurías de la gente, los problemas que acarrearía a su padre y a la aldea, la deshonra a la familia, y por supuesto, su orgullo herido que clamaba pronta venganza.

La voz del escandaloso Suigetsu lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— ¡Joder!, Hubiese vendido mi preciosa hacha, con tal de estar ahí para ver como esa linda chica ponía en su lugar al _engendro_ ese. —Un suspiro se escapó de su boca, seguido de una sonrisa de las que él acostumbraba. — No cabe duda que la tal Sakura tiene agallas. Por cierto, que bonito nombre tiene, me pregunto si ella lo…

Un grito impidió que el chico concluyera su frase, y puso en alerta a los ahí presentes, quienes corrieron rápidamente hacia el sitio de dónde provino tan alarmante ruido, alejándose del sendero y adentrándose al peligroso bosque.

En menos de dos minutos –con la ayuda de las habilidades de rastreo de Kiba y Akamaru-, los seis hombres llegaron al lugar, donde solo unos espesos arbustos los separaban de tan terrible escena.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí, pegados al grueso tronco de un árbol –justo como si sus vidas dependiesen de este-, una niña y un niño –de no más de ocho años cada uno-, permanecían inmóviles frente a las fauces de un gigantesco oso que, sin lugar a dudas, los atacaría en cualquier momento.

Sasuke los reconoció enseguida. Se trataban de Konohamaru –nieto de Hiruzen Sarutobi, el chamán de la tribu-, y la pequeña Moegi, mejor amiga de dicho niño.

— ¡Maldición!, ¡¿Qué hacemos, Sasuke?!... —Cuestionó Suigetsu en un susurro alterado. — ¿Llamamos su atención para que deje a los mocosos escapar?, o quizá un ataque que pueda…

El moreno permanecía inmóvil, analizando la situación.

— No serviría de nada. Solo lo haríamos enfadar más, y mataría a los niños por nuestra culpa. —Se adelantó a responder Shikamaru, ante el mutismo de Sasuke.

— ¿Puedes usar tu técnica de sombras desde esta distancia?... —Preguntó el pelinegro al Nara, mientras preparaba su arco y flechas. Si inmovilizaban al animal con dicha técnica, tendrían oportunidad de rescatar a los pequeños y escapar sanos y salvos de ahí, pero tendría que herir a la fiera para que le resultara imposible seguirlos hasta la aldea.

El chico de coleta, chasqueó la lengua, molesto por la respuesta que tendría que dar al respecto.

—Claro que puedo hacerlo, ¿Qué acaso crees que no lo he pensado? —Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente. —Pero necesito diez minutos para juntar el _chakra_ suficiente y poder ejecutar la técnica en un animal de semejante tamaño. Está claro que no tenemos diez minutos…

El enorme oso se paró en dos patas y gruñó mostrando sus poderosas garras, haciéndolos palidecer en sobremanera.

La niña dejó caer las flores que sostenía entre sus manos, comenzando a llorar y a temblar mucho más que antes. Al ver aquello, Konohamaru, en una acción –a su parecer- tonta, pero muy valiente. Se posicionó delante de su amiga, protegiéndola con su pequeño cuerpo.

—Si las cosas están así…—Susurró Sasuke, tomando una flecha y acomodándola en el arco con envidiable precisión. —Kiba…

El chico perro lo miró a la espera de cualquier indicación.

— Tu eres más rápido que Sai, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, y Chouji…—Inhaló profundamente sin despegar la mirada del frente. —En cuanto lance la flecha, corre a por los niños y llévatelos lejos. —Finalizó apuntando directamente a la cabeza del animal.

— ¡Entendido!...

Sus ojos negros, fríos y precisos, se mantenían fijos en su objetivo. Jamás fallaba un tiro, y hoy no sería la excepción. La vida de ese par, dependía de su excelente vista y puntería, que los dioses lo perdonaran por tener que arrebatarle la vida a uno de sus animales de poder más sagrados.

Empero, su concentración se vio interrumpida por el brusco movimiento de unos arbustos al otro extremo de donde ellos se encontraban. No fue eso lo que le sorprendió, más bien quien se atrevía a provocarlo.

La espigada silueta de la esclava de inconfundible melena rosa, salió de entre las ramas a los pocos segundos. Dejando descolocados a más de uno, ante tal falta de raciocinio de su parte.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios cree que hace?! —Exclamó con suma bronca el moreno, perdiendo gran parte de su característico temple, al verla avanzar como si nada hacia el peligroso animal.

Los pasos de la ojiverde eran firmes, y su mirada no mostraba ni una pizca de temor. En su mano izquierda, llevaba lo que parecía ser un manojo de hierbas, y su mariconera se notaba llena de diversas plantas. Era obvio que se encontraba recolectándolas cerca de ahí, y al escuchar el grito de la niña, acudió a ver que sucedía, al igual que hicieron ellos un par de minutos antes.

Aun así, eso no explicaba porque estaba actuando tan estúpidamente.

Lo siguiente que vio, fue a la peli rosa deteniéndose justo frente al gigantesco oso –quien por cierto, en dos patas le doblaba la estatura-, colocando a los niños detrás de ella. El animal gruñó nuevamente, provocando que los pequeños se aferraran a sus blancas piernas y a su vestido. Sasuke notó, incrédulo y sorprendido, como la chica movía los labios, diciendo algo que de alguna forma logró calmar un poco a los infantes.

El Uchiha no pensaba perder más tiempo analizando el comportamiento de esa tonta mujer. Volvió a tomar su posición, apuntado a la cabeza del oso, como un minuto antes lo hacía, listo para matarlo.

Justo en ese instante, la chica giró bruscamente el rostro, reparando por primera vez en su presencia y en la de los demás, ocultos tras los arbustos. Ella miró firmemente a Sasuke, y con un ademán de su mano le dio a entender que bajase el arco y le concediera algo de tiempo.

El azabache se molestó más que antes, tiempo era lo último que requería. Si no atacaba ahora, sería demasiado tarde, tanto para ella, como para Konohamaru y Moegi. Si ella deseaba morirse, ¡Perfecto!, pero esos niños no tenían culpa de sus idioteces.

Una pequeña batalla de miradas, se llevaba a cabo en esos momentos. Verde contra negro, luz y oscuridad, determinación contra deber.

No bajó el arco, ni cambió su rígida posición, pero por alguna razón desconocida, esa mirada, tan llena de convicción y seguridad, le hizo otorgarle el tiempo que pedía.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, ella agradeció que él desistiera.

No pasaron más de tres segundos, cuando la mujer tributo, hizo algo que nadie –ni siquiera el clan Inuzuka o el mismísimo Juugo-, eran capaces de lograr ni con años de duro entrenamiento: Convertir a la más fiera y peligrosa bestia, en el más dócil de los animales.

Todo fue cuestión de un instante, la chica miró al enorme oso desde su lugar elevando un brazo hasta su hocico, consiguiendo que él –como si estuviese siendo controlado-, abandonara su posición de ataque parándose en cuatro patas nuevamente. La ojijade le tocó la cabeza con la mano, acariciando el suave pelo negro que lo cubría, y al siguiente segundo, esa misma mano, estaba siendo lamida, por el ahora tranquilo animal, sacándole una que otra sonrisa a la mujer, víctima de las cosquillas.

Fue en ese momento, cuando con su mano libre, la peli rosa les indicó a los niños que corriesen hacia donde se encontraban los seis muchachos. Ellos obedecieron torpemente, poniéndose a salvo en un santiamén… y sin ninguna pérdida que lamentar.

Las caras de todos ante la escena, eran una autentica mezcla de asombro, incredulidad, y estupefacción.

El sepulcral silencio solo fue interrumpido por las respiraciones entrecortadas y los sollozos de los niños, segundos más tarde Kiba terminó por romper el mutismo de todos.

—E… eso fue tan…—Masculló a duras penas. —Ni siquiera yo…

— ¡Joder, eso fue genial! —Exclamó Suigetsu, robándole las palabras de la boca al Inuzuka, totalmente emocionado. — ¡Tiene los súper poderes de una jodida diosa!...

—… ¿Qué diantres es ella?... —Se preguntó Shikamaru, aun sin poder creerlo del todo. Cosa que provocó que Sasuke –quien seguía observando incrédulo a la chica jugueteando con el oso como si se tratara de un perro-, posara sus obscuros ojos en su compañero de coleta.

_¿Qué era ella?, ¿Quién era?_

Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban la mente del Uchiha aturdiéndolo. Ahora más que nunca, era estúpido pensar que esa mujer era solamente la concubina de Orochimaru. Era obvio que había algo más, y no pararía hasta sacarle toda la verdad, por la buena o por la mala.

De un saltó salió de entre los arbustos, para ir en busca de tan ansiadas respuestas, pero para cuando se percató de ello, la singular criatura de cabellos rosados, había desaparecido de su campo visual, llevándose con ella al animal que minutos antes, los había puesto en tremendo aprieto.

Un bufido de molestia y frustración se escapó de sus labios.

—Ustedes dos…—Soltó de pronto el moreno, dirigiéndose a Konohamaru y Moegi. Los niños tragaron saliva asustados ante el demandante y frío tono de él. —Saben perfectamente que no deben salir de la aldea sin la compañía de un adulto, mucho menos, poner un pie dentro de este jodido bosque. —Los miró con sumo reproche desde su sitio. —Los llevaré a sus casas y hablaré con sus familias sobre esto. Y no quiero lloriqueos, ¡¿Entendido?!...

—Sí, Sasuke-san…—Dijeron al unísono los pequeños, mientras asentían torpemente con la cabeza, temerosos de Sasuke, y de la reprimenda que les esperaba en sus casas.

Luego de ello, el dueño de los ojos ónices dirigió su vista hacia el lugar donde minutos atrás se encontraba su regalo, a la par que un tenue suspiro se escapaba de su boca.

Sin duda le pareció extraño recordar un comentario tan banal como aquel, aunque eso aludiera a su excelente retentiva, pero Akimichi Chouji, había dicho que la tal Sakura parecía bendecida por los dioses.

_Y en efecto, él estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ello, pero no precisamente por bailar estupendo o poseer una cara bonita._

.

.

.

.

**~oO:: Continuara ::Oo~**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo cinco finalizado.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero llene todas y cada una de sus expectativas.**

**Sasuke siempre tan desconfiado, era obvio que él no moriría, y permanecía alerta y expectante ante cada movimiento que hacia la singular criatura de pelo rosa, pero…**

**¿Por qué Sakura no lo asesinó?**

**Ella tenía las claras intenciones de hacerlo, pero algo evitó que llevase su precipitado plan a cabo. Ese extraño y repentino dolor de cabeza tiene mucho que ver con sus motivos.**

**Amo a Shikamaru, es simplemente un vago genial. *w***

**Y Suigetsu siempre tan cínico, adoró su sarcasmo y sus sexys comentarios. xD**

**Como pudieron leer, Sakura en una especie de "señora de las bestias". Lo cual créanme es solo la punta del iceberg. Esa habilidad que tiene no es nada, comparada, con lo que Orochimaru vio en ella como para que la tratarla con privilegios.**

**Y Sasuke se ha propuesto subyugar a tan terca mujer, por la buena o por la mala. Y claro está, obligarla a decir la verdad detrás de sus habilidades, ya que para él, es más evidente que ella oculta grandes secretos y no es una simple esclava, mucho menos una mujer común y corriente.**

**Bueno, este ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta el momento, con 5699 palabras y 24 hojas de Word. De verdad, espero le haya gustado mucho.**

**No me queda más que decir, más que agradecer nuevamente su apoyo. Y si mi jodida inspiración me lo permite, subiré el próximo capítulo el martes que viene. En el cual se verá parte del tormentoso pasado de Sakura y una propuesta bastante tentadora por parte de Sasuke. /(*o*)/**

**¿Merece un review?**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Atte: Rose**

**PD. Me temo que responderé todos los reviews para la próxima semana es que ando bastante corta de tiempo, pero saben que los aprecio y agradezco muchísimo chicas. :D**

* * *

**~El rincón de la sabiduría de Rose~**

**La caza:**

Como es natural, todos los cazadores necesitan estar muy versados en una serie de procedimientos, y los indios norteamericanos no constituían la excepción. Lo más importante era seleccionar las trampas o las armas adecuadas, pero además había que conocer las pautas de comportamiento de la presa, el uso de señuelos, reclamos, silbatos y ropa, los refugios y escondites. Un buen cazador debía conocer también las ceremonias y rituales de caza, sus cantos y fetiches.

Era muy común que los muchachos aprendieran a cazar y poner trampas recibiendo las enseñanzas de sus padres, de parientes o mayores, su papel de cazadores estaba marcado desde una temprana edad. Los muchachos aprendían todas las lecciones importantes para obtener caza, conocer la presa y tener el equipo adecuado. Aprendían también qué tipos de flecha volaban mejor, qué plumas eran mejores para fabricar flechas, y como evitar perderlas entre la hierba.


End file.
